Cancerous Love
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: When the Sonic Team head out to battle a new creation of Eggman's, the Doctor catches Sonic off guard and makes an attempt to catch him, only for Sonic to be pushed away by Amy causing her to be caught instead. She is soon injected by the new machine, which goes horribly wrong, giving her an advanced form of cancer. Can the gang save her? Or will her legacy be forced to live on...
1. This Is Something Else

**Hello Ladies and Jellybeans of the world!  
>Welcome to my 18<strong>**th**** fanfic piece, 'Cancerous Love'. This is a darker, sadder fanfic piece that came to me after watching an array of movies and reading more than an unhealthy amount of fanfiction. It will, of course, have plenty of romance and humour throughout but prepare for plot twists and surprises! This may not be everyone's cup of tea, to be honest, it isn't really mine either? But hey, you gotta give it all a go. Happy reading! R&R!**

**Peace out! xx**

Another day, another dollar and the Sonic team are gearing up ready to make a surprise attack on Dr. Eggman's new base and brand new piece of junk. They first found about the new machine when Rouge was on duty at G.U.N and making her rounds when she came across some suspicious happenings in the forest. Low and behold, Eggman, his two sidebots and childish follower would be there, brewing up yet another useless concoction.

The ivory bat hid in the canopy and looked over the trio as they fought over a remote control before accidentally pressing a random pattern of controls. Next thing she knew, the ground was rising above the surface to reveal a gigantic, metallic, highly advanced building. Rouge gasped before rolling her eyes at the doctor's cackles and gloats about his new base before out came his new beast from behind the base doors…

'Only you would find them, Bat.' Shadow huffed as he leant up against the garage door frame.

'What makes you think I couldn't have done it?' Sonic arched an eyebrow as he passed a tool to Tails who was tinkering on the Tornado.

'I don't think he's saying that at all, Sonic. He just thinks Rouge is sneaky and deceitful, but I disagree.' Tikal smiled as she sat near the ebony hedgehog.

'Thank you, Tikal. No wonder Shadow here takes a fancy to you.' Rouge snickered, shooting a look at Amy.

Tikal's smile faded as a bright shade of red began to venture onto the peach echidna's cheeks while Rouge earned herself an evil glare from the Ultimate Life form. Cream and Cosmo tried to hold in their giggles as Amy and Blaze mentally high-fived the ivory bat. Knuckles and Silver jumped around impatiently as they watched Tails make his final adjustments to the Tornado.

'That should just about do it.' Tails smiled.

'Finally!' Silver exclaimed with glee.

'You're so impatient, Silver.' Blaze rolled her eyes.

'Let's go, let's go, let's go!' Knuckles added as he pushed everyone along.

'Calm down, Knuckles, we're going as fast as we can!' Amy exclaimed as she headed for her seat in the Tornado.

With that, Amy hopped into the seat behind Tails' driver's seat, Tikal behind her, then Cream and Cosmo. Blaze and Knuckles made themselves comfortable on the ship's wings as Rouge and the three infamous hedgehogs made their way outside ready to travel on foot… or wing?

With the ivory G.U.N agent leading the gang, they quickly made their way into the forest where they found an obese doctor, two sidebots, a flying kid and a ridiculously extravagant invention. As Tails hovered in the ship a little further away, waiting to take action, Amy and Tikal jumped out and followed the others to get a closer look at it, leaving Cream and Cosmo with the two-tailed kitsune. They all hid behind bushes, fallen branches and vines as they peered through to see what the doc was up to now.

'Looks like he's gone all out this time?' Silver smirked.

'He's right. Looks like he hasn't spared any expenses this time?' Amy shrugged.

'What do you think it does?' Tikal asked.

'Judging from the glass containers on the back and array of limbs, something worse than usual.' Knuckles huffed.

This new invention of Doctor Eggman's stood tall alongside the new base, the light from the few rays of sun beaming through the canopy and reflecting off its metallic plates. It had at least four limbs that were visible, each with a different hand, but there could be more hidden away somewhere. It had a claw and a screw, it had a hammer and a… gigantic syringe? Well, that was unusual.

'Well, no use standing here. Let's get going!' Sonic laughed as he rubbed his hands together and bounced up and down with excitement.

'You're such a child. Ready, Tails?' Shadow said over his communicator.

'Let's do it!' He responded.

The others nodded before Sonic casually walked out from behind the bushes and right up to Eggman's back, waiting for him to notice he was there. Of course, the Blue Blur's patience wore thin faster than his own feet could carry him so he turned around and quickly summoned the others the make their way out into the open as well. He knew this would have to make things more interesting a lot faster.

'So whatcha' got here, Egghead?' Sonic smirked.

'Ugh!' Eggman grimaced as he whipped around to face his enemies.

'Impressive, Doc, what's it do?' Rouge winked.

'I'll bet it's nothing better than the last three million pieces of junk he's come out with.' Amy snickered.

'You're probably right there, Amy.' Silver said.

'Why you insulant brats! This here is the most advanced invention ever created! Say hello to 'Gama-Change', the ultimate weapon!' Eggman gloated.

'Excuse me? That's basically walking over me.' Shadow crossed his arms and fake pouted.

'Oh get over yourself, Shadow. Even you can't compare to this!' Eggman said proudly as he gestured to his grand machine as Tails began to hover over them to get a better listen.

'I'd be offended if I gave a damn. So, what does it do?' Shadow shrugged.

'I'm so glad you asked!' Eggman began before jumping into his small hovercraft and flew up to Gama-Change's level. 'This outdoes anything I've created before, it takes an array of my inventions and combines them! It allows me to capture my target, contain them and inject them with a new toxin of mine that will alter their personality, abilities and attitudes to work for me.'

'Geez, that's a bit much?' Tails said more to himself than anyone else.

'You don't really think he'd go that far, do you, Tails?' Cream asked.

'Yes, he has never gone to this extreme before. He must be getting very serious!' Cosmo added.

'So, do you actually think you're going to be successful with this piece of crap?' Knuckles smirked, causing Eggman to growl.

'Oh, come now, knuckles. The doctor here has had… wait… no, he's never had a success?' Tikal giggled.

'Alright guys, enough trash talk. Let's get this over with.' Blaze smiled, turning her attention to the new robot.

'Well, that's boring… but ok! LET'S GO!' Sonic exclaimed.

Without another word, the team jumped into action and spread out around the forest's clearing that enclosed the base. Eggman whipped his head around trying to keep his eyes on them all at once before shaking it off and letting out an angry screech. He quickly demanded Gama-Change to boot up and make it's first catch.

Amy and Tikal distracted Eggman from keying in demands in order to control the robot while the others tried to destroy the machine. They leapt and ran around before dinting the beast, surprised at how well it was holding up. As usual, the boys were being a little cocky, especially Sonic, figured they would take things to the next level by using group spin attacks and other powerful attacks that don't always end well.

'Ready boys?' Sonic exclaimed.

'Let's do it!' Silver responded.

'CHAOS CONTROL!' Shadow shouted.

The three hedgehogs turned super as they watched the X-Tornado take on the new machine. As their gold flames surrounded them, they exchanged cocky smirks before blasting towards the beast… only to be shocked and a little hurt by the reaction.

'HAHA! YES!' Eggman exclaimed as the three hedgehogs hit the ground.

'Uh, what the hell happened?' Silver mumbled, his golden orbs fading.

'It hit us away like we were flies, even in our super form!' Shadow exclaimed.

'Are you guys ok?' Rouge yelled from in the air as her, Blaze and Knuckles tried to distract Gama-Change from the boys.

'Yeah, it's all good.' Sonic said as he stumbled to his feet.

As he, Shadow and Silver faded from their super forms, Amy and Tikal had finally lost Eggman, allowing him to fly higher in his hovercraft and have full control of his robot. He eyed off Rouge and Knuckles before controlling his beast to swat them into a nearby tree, causing him to cackle darkly to himself. He then aimed the claw directly for the blue hedgehog, opening the glass container as he did so.

'Say goodbye, pests.' Eggman whispered to himself.

As the obese, evil doctor was about to press the button to capture the weak and hazy Sonic, Amy was shaking off the effects from hitting the ground with Tikal when she looked up to see what was about to happen. Her instincts kicked in as she leapt to her feet and ran towards him.

'AMY, NO!' Tails and Cosmo exclaimed in sync as they watched over the scene, holding their fire.

'Sonic, look out!' Amy shouted.

'Hmm? Ahhh!' Sonic yelled as he stood up before hitting the ground again.

Sonic shook himself off as he turned around again to see Amy in the death grip of Eggman's advanced, metallic beast. Everyone let out a gasp as they lay eyes on the pink hedgehog struggling in it's grasp, heading towards the glass containers to be dropped in and trapped. She fell in painfully before getting to her feet and attempting to break free with her piko piko hammer. Bulletproof, of course…

'Let Amy go!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Oh, this is even better! Sorry, hedgehog, but that won't be happening any time soon.' Eggman chuckled.

He began to laugh darkly and loudly as he keyed in more demands, commanding Gama-Change to slowly fill up it's syringe with the luminous blue fluid before gradually headed toward the glass container. An ever so tiny hole appeared so the needle could slide in, getting closer and closer… and closer to Amy…


	2. When Things Go Wrong

Sonic and the others grew more and more anxious the closer the pinpoint got to the rosy hedgehog, knowing there was nothing they could do right now to take down this beast. Sonic began to sweat as he locked eyes with Amy for a brief second before she looked back at the sharp point, trying to avoid it at all costs. What were they going to do?

'WAIT!' Tails exclaimed as he was landing the tornado, causing all eyes to fall on the ship.

Eggman commanded the robot to stop the syringe from leaning in on Amy as he turned his attention to the two-tailed kitsune and two girls who quickly jumped out of the plane and ran up to the others. Tails ran to Sonic's side, clearly in a panic, which made the others nervous if Tails was anxious about what was in that syringe.

'What do you want? Whatever it is, we'll do it.' Tails sighed.

'Tails, what are you doing? That's a risky offer.' Shadow scolded.

'It's Amy in there!' Sonic snapped, causing the ebony hedgehog to bow down.

'Hmm? What do I want? So much to choose from, but seeing as how the ball is going to be in my court for a long time after this anyway, I'm going to take it easy this time. I want you to take your ship and get out of here! All of you!' Eggman exclaimed before chuckling.

As the others grew panicked and scared for their pink friend, who watched on at them with teary and frightened eyes, Eggman continued to cackle and laugh louder and louder, growing darker with each breath. The gang eventually turned to Sonic, looking at him as if to coax a solution out of him.

He looked at the ground and closed his eyes in defeat before something snapped inside of him, causing his signature grin to plaster on his muzzle. He subtly turned to the others and winked, letting them know he had something planned, before looking back up at his arch nemesis.

'Alright, Egghead. You win, take her.' Sonic shrugged with a casual smile.

'WHAT?!' Amy screeched as the others looked on in shock.

'Is that so, Hedgehog?' Eggman mused.

'Yeah, she's been getting on my nerves for years now. Chaos only knows why I keep saving her, now's the opportunity to rid her. Oh, and hey, if the personality thing works and she is actually bearable then toss her back, yeah?' Sonic snickered, coaxing the others to do the same.

The boys joined in with ease, knowing their friend had a plan, but it wasn't so easy for the girls. Their eyes were set on their pink friend who was… well, they didn't know what she was. She was standing unnaturally still and her eyes were so wide they might explode. Her mouth was squeezed shut, probably preventing her from spitting out anything she'd regret, not that it was going to last long.

'You… pigheaded, cocky, arrogant, ignorant, stubborn, stupid, blue… ASSHOLE! I swear to Chaos when I get out of here I'm going to-'

The fuming Amy Rose was soon cut off by Eggman hitting a button on his dashboard, allowing the jars to turn soundproof. Which was with no doubt, for the best for everyone. In silence to everyone, Amy was now attempting to smash the glass with her hammer again while verbally abusing the blue hedgehog. He was playing it reasonably cool, as was everyone else, but on the inside they were all petrified of the wrath they'd have to face later.

'Looks like if I don't take her, you're the one who'll be obliterated Sonic. Now all of you, get out!' Eggman exclaimed.

'No problem, Doc.' Sonic smiled.

As Tails and the girls jumped in their seats, Knuckles and Blaze taking the wings, the others slowly walked the other way. Sonic waited for Eggman to turn around and converse with Decoe and Bocoe before looking back at Amy, who was still thoroughly pissed off. He put a finger to his lips and told her to be quiet as he winked at her the same way he did the others before miming… _I've got a plan._  
>Amy's jaw dropped before she slid to the ground and watched her team leave.<p>

The team wasn't even a mile away from the base before Sonic had contacted Tails, telling him to land so they could discuss his plan. Naturally, everyone told him what he did was insane and even though he didn't mean it, Amy would still kill him. He brushed it off before telling Tails to leave the Tornado behind, and reluctantly he did before they ran the mile back to get Amy out of the death grip of Gama-Change.

_Maybe she knows how it feels now?_

Meanwhile, Eggman took Amy back inside the base, still trapped in the glass containers of Gama-Change, hoping and praying to Chaos he wasn't really going to stab her with that God awful syringe. She hated needles… He commanded the metallic machine to stop in the centre of the control room, her still inside, as the grossly obese doctor took a seat at his desk.

'Let me out of here!' Amy screeched as she began to bang on the glass, not knowing Eggman had turned on the soundproof option.

'Hmm, let's see what this pest has to say, eh?' Eggman said to himself before disabling the soundproof glass.

'Let me out, let me out, let me out!' Amy screamed.

'Oh, pipe down. Didn't you hear your 'boyfriend'? He's sick of you?' Eggman chuckled.

'Yeah, well, that's what you think! He's coming for me, they all are!' Amy spat before sitting down in a huff.

Eggman simply snickered and rolled his eyes at the teenage hedgehog before he got to over seeing his sidebots tinker away on his grand new machine, making sure it was in tip-top shape. He then suddenly got to thinking, what if Amy was right? What if Sonic was coming for her? Of course he is! He and the others would never walk away so easily defeated!

'Gama-Change! Power up the toxins!' Eggman exclaimed, his voice booming through the room.

'But, Doctor, do you not want us to finish adjustments?' Decoe asked cautiously.

'No! Inject her with the toxins, NOW!'

'Yes, Doctor!' Bocoe responded as he took the remote and commanded the robot to do so.

The robot quickly booted up again and drove it's large syringe, full of the luminous, blue toxins straight towards Amy, only faster this time. Amy begged for mercy but it was no use, she pinned herself to the floor, hoping to avoid it until jabbed her right in the chest. She let out an almighty, pain filled scream as the poison entered her body, flowing through every vein and blood stream that coursed her being. It finally retracted and left her lying down, exhausted and in pain… but still the same as before.

'What? What is happening! She was supposed to change not only mentally but physically too!' Eggman snapped.

'We do not know, Doctor!' Decoe exclaimed.

'Gama-Change simply injected her!' Bocoe added.

'Scan her!' Eggman exclaimed.

While Amy could barely move, Decoe and Bocoe removed her from the robot and into another machine, smaller and less extravagant as they scanned her body for no more than thirty seconds before some disturbing results appeared. Seconds later, the base doors broke down before the Sonic team entered in… for once, all too late.

'Where is she?!' Sonic exclaimed as he and the others ran in.

'She… she's…' Eggman stuttered before trailing off, unable to look away from the scans results.

'HE ASKED 'WHERE IS SHE?'' Knuckles snapped, getting up in Eggman's face.

Eggman bowed his head before pointing in the direction of a limp and exhausted Amy Rose in the machine, which his sidebots had now abandoned in sheer fear and shock. Tails and Cosmo rushed to her side before Tails looked up at the computer's result of her scans…

'Oh my, God. No!' Tails exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

'What, Tails, what?!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'Amy. She's… she's…'

'I'm so sorry, Sonic.' Eggman whispered.


	3. An Evil Screw Up

'What the hell is going on?!' Rouge snapped as she stepped forward, wondering what the commotion was about.

'Why are you sorry, Eggman?' Sonic asked, frighteningly calm.

'Sorry? Why is he sorry?' Silver asked.

'Tails, what are those results reading?' Blaze asked as she ran up to Tails who was showing them to Cosmo.

Cosmo quickly broke down in tears as she cradled Amy, who was now passed out on the bed of the scanning machine. Cream and Tikal ran to the side of their seedrian friend while Shadow and Silver walked cautiously to Sonic and Knuckles' sides. Tails threw the machines hardcopy results on the ground before bowing his head, unable to look at his crying friends any longer. He then flew over to where Rouge was standing, just behind Shadow, who were all still unaware of exactly what was wrong.

'What happened?' Sonic asked again through gritted teeth.

'I.. I-It wasn't meant to happen like that, I-I swear I-'

'Stop babbling and tell them!' Tails cut the doctor off.

'I didn't know that was even possible, Tails. I have no idea how it happened and I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault!' Eggman exclaimed.

'NOT YOUR FAULT?!' Tails snapped as he pushed through his friends to get up in the doctor's face. 'You're trying to tell me it's not your fault that in the attempt to inject Amy with a faulty toxin, you have given her _cancer_?'

'WHAT?!' The gang behind Tails exclaimed.

'I swear, I don't understand how it-'

'And not just any type of cancer. Those results were barely readable! This is more advanced than anything any scientist or doctor will have ever seen before!' Tails exclaimed again.

'Where's the antidote? You have to have an antidote, Doctor Eggman?' Cream begged from Amy's side.

'No.' Eggman sighed.

Tails continued to rant on, with Knuckles and Silver backing him up as the others stared on in shock at Tails' continuous outbursts of fury. The girls quickly went back to holding Amy, trying to wake her up and get her to stand, but she was out cold. Sonic eventually faded out of all the arguing before walking over to Amy's beside in silence, causing Cream, Tikal, Blaze and Cosmo to stand back and watch him intently. He looked down on her with deep focus, purpose and intent before turning away and looking over his shoulder at the girls. He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

'You've taken it too far this time.' He mumbled, a dark glow radiating his being.

'What did you say, Hedgehog?' Eggman asked, not having heard him properly.

'I said… You've taken it too far, and now I'm going to return the favour.'

Sonic turned around to face his enemy, his usual cerulean fur now a dark, midnight blue. It was burning with dark flames that emitted all around him as he clenched his fists and tensed his muscles. He began to pant heavily and angrily, causing everyone else to grow panicked and scared. Blaze walked up to him, meeting his gaze for a brief second as she tried to calm him but was quickly shot down by an angry Sonic who was now so far from his usual personality it was scary.

'Take Amy back to the Tornado, everyone.' Sonic said calmly.

'Silver and I will stay-'

'I said, leave.' Sonic cut his ebony counterpart off before meeting the doctor's gaze yet again.

The gang exchanged looks before doing as they were told. Shadow raced to Amy's side before picking her up bridal style and taking her back to the Tornado, quickly followed by the others. Sonic kept his focus on Eggman who was watching the Sonic team leave with an unconscious Amy Rose, silently begging them to stay. He searched around for Decoe and Bocoe who had now fled the scene, not that they would have been much use anyway.

'Sonic, please understand, I didn't mean to-'

'There is no definite cure for cancer.' Sonic cut him off. 'Even for the regular types, it's not always treatable. I may not be a genius like Tails but I know that much, and if Tails says this is as advanced as it gets well then my guess is you've sentenced my friend to death.'

'Gama-Change was only supposed to alter her personality and physical being. I swear, I don't know what happened.' Eggman said for the hundredth time.

'I don't care. Now, you're going to pay the price.' Sonic said as he closed his eyes.

Eggman gasped before getting to his feet and walking towards the furious, midnight hedgehog, attempting to calm him down, not that it was much use. Sonic let out a vicious roar before spin dashing Eggman into a wall, hitting it hard and creating a large dint in the side of his own base. The Dark Blue Blur then made his way for Gama-Change, determined to destroy it before he left. He held back any emotion he could feel building up, before breaking the sound barrier as he shot straight through Eggman's metallic beast, causing it to implode.

Sonic came out the other side and collapsed on the ground as he panted heavily, gasping for air in exhaustion. He quickly shook it off, knowing his work wasn't over. He stood up to face Eggman who was now struggling to his feet. The furious hedgehog began tearing apart the Eggbase piece by piece, button by button, wire by wire until it was only being kept upright by a hair. He then set his sights on the doctor himself, slowly making his way towards him.

'Don't do it, Sonic!' Silver shouted from the door, causing Sonic to draw his attention to his grey friend.

'He's not worth it, Blue.' Rouge added, standing beside Silver.

Sonic stared at them for a few seconds more, taking in their advice and wondering whether or not they were right. No… Eggman had sentenced Amy to death, now it was his turn. Sonic's dark orbs began to glow even more radiantly than before as he let out another scream, ready to attack. He would have succeeded to, if it weren't for Silver and Rouge running to his side and pulling him back. Eggman continued to cower in a ball and beg for mercy, praying to Chaos Sonic would calm down.

'Stop, Sonic, it's not worth it.' Silver said as he struggled to hold his grip on the hedgehog.

'Come on, Blue. We need to go home and take care of Amy now, let's go.' Rouge said as she began to pull the blue hedgehog away.

Sonic finally gave into them, allowing his friends to drag him out of the collapsing base as his dark blue orbs began to fade away. They walked away, heading towards the X-Tornado, leaving Eggman behind to fend for himself in the cold, dark, ruins of his destroyed base. As Tails turned on the X-Tornado, Cosmo, Cream and Tikal quickly took their seats after laying Amy down comfortably in the back seat. Rouge took to the skies as Blaze and Knuckles took to the plane's wings as they followed the three hedgehogs out of the destroyed clearing.

The whole way home everyone remained silent… Silver and Shadow struggled to keep up with Sonic's pace as his fury and silent sadness drove him to new speeds. Tails watched over his brotherly-figure from his plane, knowing the truth behind his angry eyes. He vowed there and then to himself he'd do whatever it took to save Amy, she was as much his friend as she was the others, but he wanted it for Sonic. Even though truth be told, he knew the chances were… slim.


	4. Starting Somewhere

As night dawned on the planet of Mobius, the gang had made their way back to Tails and Sonic's humble abode where they lay Amy down in Sonic's bed, which he practically never used. She had gone in and out of consciousness on the flight home, but was now just back in a deep sleep, which the others suspected would last the night. After Knuckles returned to the living room after putting Amy to bed, everyone was sitting down or standing still in a cold, cruel silence.

'So who wants to be the first to say something?' Blaze asked, breaking the silence.

'Go for it.' Shadow replied bluntly.

'Fine. Tails, not to put the pressure on but you know more about any of this than us.'

'So?'

'So what answers have you got?' Knuckles snapped.

'Knuckles!' Rouge snapped at the red echidna.

'I'm not trying to be a pushy ass I'm just curious! Do you know much about what… well, what came up?'

Tails sat and thought to himself for a moment, remembering back to when he'd done some very brief medical training in oncology. Even he thought he'd never need to know this sort of stuff, well at least he hoped. Oh, how that came back to bite him in the butt. He rose from his seat on the couch before pacing the room, trying to ignore Sonic's intense and curious daggers that glistened with hope.

'Well, I'd have to do more tests on her. You know just to double check it's as advanced as I suspected, but-

'But it is cancer?' Sonic cut him off, his words like razors.

'Yes, it is.' Tails answered.

'Right, so tell me how it works.' Sonic asked as he walked toward his smaller brother.

'Cancer?'

'Yes… _cancer.'_

'Well, our bodies are made up of cells, and cancer is caused by an uncontrolled division of abnormal cells. It usual begins in one part of the body, but judging from what I saw today, it was injected into her heart. So-'

'Tails…' Cosmo cut him off, unable to hear what he was going to say.

'It's awful Cosmo but it's the truth and it's hear.' Silver said as firmly as he could.

'So it means that… it's coursing through her blood and veins, spreading faster than normal. The only thing that got me confused was exactly how fast, it was advanced and increasing rapidly.' Tails said as he sat down again.

'So what does that mean?' Tikal asked.

'I don't know, I need to run more tests and have proper doctors look at them.'

'In the meantime, we have to make Amy as comfortable as possible. She is going to be so scared when she finds out and we all need to be there for her.' Cream said as she stood tall even though she was fighting back the tears with all her strength.

As the others began to nod their heads and mumble their agreements, they were soon cut off by violent gasps for air and coughs coming from Sonic's room. Naturally, the Blue Blur got their first, shortly follow by all five girls. The rosy hedgehog kicked around as she coughed before Sonic sat her up and she fully came too.

'S-Sonic?' Amy stuttered.

'You alright there, Amy?' He asked, still holding her up.

'I feel awful. Weak and sick and… what happened?'

'Amy, you were injected with a-'

'You were injected by yet another crappy piece of machinery of Eggman's. Nothing to worry about.' Sonic cut the ivory bat off, causing her to arch an eyebrow.

Sonic steadied Amy before getting to his feet and walking out the door without another word, leaving Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Cosmo and Tikal alone in the room with a very confused Amy. She watched after Sonic for a few seconds after he disappeared before turning back to them, hoping they had an explanation.

'Are you guys ok?' She asked politely.

'We're fine. You need your rest by the sounds of it.' Tikal said with a friendly smile as she sat at the end of the bed with Cosmo and Cream.

'She's right, I'll go and get you some water.' Rouge said before walking out the door.

As soon as she walked out of Sonic's room and into the hallway, low and behold the Blue Blur himself was standing a few steps down the corridor leaning up against the wall as he massaged his temples. Rouge let out a sigh as she shook he head as she walked towards him, quickly forgetting about Amy's water, too curious to know why Sonic was alone.

'Why didn't you tell her?' Rouge said, causing him to look up startled.

'I couldn't, give her one more night in peace. Tails is going to have to run those tests first thing in the morning and that's when she's going to worry, we'll tell her then.' Sonic said as he folded his arms.  
><strong><span><br>**'You don't think she night need a night to process it?'

'No, she needs one last night with a solid, worry free sleep.'

'Fine then, but who's going to tell her?'

'Well, I guess Tails before he starts looking at her?' Sonic shrugged.

'Sonic, you told her she had nothing to worry about. Tomorrow morning when she wakes up, you, Blaze and I are going to see her and explain what's going on. She deserves that much.' Rouge said firmly.

Sonic bowed his head at the ivory bat, partially at the fact she was probably right and partially because of how intense her words were as they escaped her mouth. He knew Amy deserved one last night in peace, but he really didn't want to have to be the one who told her the truth the next morning.

'Now, you're going to go back into that living room with the guys while I get Amy some water before she goes back to sleep. Now, come on.' Rouge said as she pulled the blue hedgehog from the wall.

'Are you sure you girls are all ok? That robot, gama, thingy was pretty intense.' Amy asked again, now that her short term memory had returned.

'We're fine, Amy, it's you we're worried about.' Tikal said without thinking, earning her a subtle kick from Blaze.

'Not that you have anything to worry about of course, you just need a good night's sleep.' Blaze spoke up quickly.

'I'm sure you're right, Blaze.' Amy smiled.

'I'm back!' Rouge said with a dramatic entrance, causing the other girls to laugh.

'Thanks, Rouge.' Amy said as she took the water out of her hands.

'You should finish that and get some sleep, Amy.' Cream hugged her.

'Yes, we will see you in the morning. Sleep well, Amy!' Cosmo smiled before her, Cream and Tikal walked out of the room.

As Amy watched them leave, let out a sleepy smile before turning to Rouge and Blaze who quickly bid her goodnight before leaving themselves. The rosy hedgehog watched them leave with a smile on her face before quickly falling asleep, unbeknown to her what the morning would hold.

By the time Rouge and Blaze walked into the living room, Tails was gone, probably down in the garage preparing for the morning, and so was Sonic, who was more than likely trying to sleep on the roof. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver were already out to it on the floor while the three girls were in the kitchen making cups of tea.

'They're so attractive.' Blaze said sarcastically as her and the ivory bat walked past the boys and towards the kitchen.

'I think it's sweet, they look funny.' Cream smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

'I guess so.'

'So how are you guys feeling about tomorrow?' Tikal asked as she passed Rouge and Blaze a cup of tea each.

'Well, we could say we're dreading it all we want but it won't stop it coming.' Blaze shrugged.

'Exactly, so we might as well buck up and face it.' Rouge added.

'You're right, plus we need to be there for Amy.' Cream said with a lop-sided smile.

'I just hope she pulls through this…' Cosmo sighed.

The next morning, Amy was still sleeping past nine o'clock which everyone knew wasn't like her. The rest of the gang gathered downstairs in Tails' garage to see what he had planned for Amy today, and much to their dismay it wasn't pretty. He'd been up _all _night building a few small scanners that would help him get a better look on what was going on, and he was beyond tired.

'How you feeling, pal?' Sonic asked, passing the kitsune a large cup of coffee.

'Tired, but it'll be worth it.' Tails replied before sculling as much of the burning coffee as he could.

'So are we going to wake her up or wait for Sleeping Beauty to be kissed by Prince Charming?' Knuckles tapped his foot impatiently.

'God, you're an ass, Knuckles. Come on guys.' Rouge said as she turned to Sonic and Blaze.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the ivory bat as he silently cursed himself for pissing her off further, it wasn't something he wanted to continue doing. As the team waited around the garage with Tails and his new machines, Sonic, Blaze and Rouge slowly made their way upstairs to where Amy was still in bed. They inevitably reached the door before exchanging looks, begging to wake up from this nightmare. Sonic knocked on the door a few times a few times before opening it slowly and allowing the girls to walk in before him.

'Good morning.' Amy said with a sleepy smile, having just woken up.

'Morning, kiddo.' Rouge said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

'How'd you sleep?' Blaze added.

'Great! Sorry for sleeping in, you know it's not like me.'

'Yeah for sure, listen Amy, we have to tell you something.' Sonic said, hurrying to get to the topic at hand.

'Oh? Ok, sounds serious.' Amy said, worrying at her hero's nervous expression.

Sonic looked back at Rouge and Blaze again who arched eyebrows at him, coaxing him to go forth with telling her. He let out a sigh and sat at the edge of the bed, not wanting to sit to close and let her get the wrong idea but wanted to be there to comfort her in a minute's time when her life was about to change.

'Well, Ames… remember last night when I said you were injected with another one of Eggman's machines?' Sonic began.

'Yes, I remember it now, it hurt. You told it was nothing to worry about though, right?' Amy asked, growing concerned.

'That's not entirely true.' Sonic lowered his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

'W-What?'

'After you were injected with the toxin, you passed out. You came in and out of consciousness a few times but never really woke up until last night when we were talking to you.' Rouge said.

'The toxin you were injected with was supposed to alter you. I don't know the details but Eggman said it was supposed to change you into another one of his sidekicks, just not a robot.' Blaze added.

'Ok, well then, what really happened?'

'It all went wrong and the toxin that's in you now is…' Sonic trailed off before looking up at her.

'What, Sonic?'

'Cancer, Ames.'

Her eyes instantly began to well with tears as all the oxygen from her lungs magically disappeared. She thought she was wither going to pass out or vomit as she tried to say something but couldn't force herself to come out with anything. Sonic watched a tear roll down her cheek, which broke his heart more than usual. He couldn't help but stand up before sitting down right next to her and cradling her in her arms, allowing her to cry. Rouge and Blaze exchanged looks before quietly leaving the room and heading for the garage, leaving the two hedgehogs in peace.

'W-What am I-I going to do, S-Sonic?' Amy stuttered through her sobs.

'Don't think for a second that you're in this alone, Ames. We're all here for you and you're going to pull through this.' Sonic untangled his arms from her so he could look her in the eyes and place his hands on her shoulders. 'Tails has been up all night working to look at you today. So, how about you take a quick shower and head down to the garage.'

'No, no… please don't leave.' Amy cried as Sonic stood up from the bed.

Sonic turned back and looked at the fuchsia hedgehog's tear stained faced, filled with fear and worry. He loosened her grip from his wrist before holding her hands and helping her out of bed. He wiped away her tears and shooshed her, calming her down and helping her breath.

'Never.' Sonic smiled.

Amy nodded, unable to hide her shock and fear with even a fake smile. She walked towards the ensuite taking one last look over her shoulder, making sure her hero wasn't leaving her. He threw himself comfortably on his bed as he awaited Amy to return from the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Amy came back out feeling refreshed and awake, but nonetheless scared and sad. Although, she'd be lying if she said seeing Sonic still waiting for her didn't lift her spirits a sufficient amount. She gave him a half-hearted smile as she walked towards him, causing him to smile back and lead her out the door. ****

The two hedgehogs walked into the garage to be met with what felt like a million pairs of eyes, staring into Amy's soul. She put on a brave face and smiled at them all, trying to get through at least a few minutes like it was a normal morning. She asked how they all were and how they slept, trying to keep the conversation normal… not that it lasted long.

'Amy I need you to come and lie down over here so I can hook you up to this monitor.' Tails said coldly.

The pink hedgehog was quickly brought back to reality and did as she was told, walking towards the small bed and lay down as the kitsune began sticking things all over her. When he was done, his new machine was placed over her head and powered up, slowly hovering over Amy's body as it traced her up and down. She forced back her scared tears and closed her eyes, unable to watch the machine and horrified faces any longer.

'How you doing there, Rose?' Shadow asked.

'F-Fine, thanks.' Amy replied.

'It's ok, I'm almost done.' Tails said reassuringly.

Amy gave a quick nod, trying her best to be brave. Cream walked up to her side and held her hand, squeezing it in the attempt to make her friend feel safe and at home. Amy smiled and finally allowed a tear to roll down the side of her face, making the others smile at her bravery and sisterly bond. A few beeps and buzzers went off before Tails let out a sigh a pulled the machine away from Amy. She sat up slowly and allowed her fox friend to take off the cords and other junk he'd stuck to her earlier.

'How do you feel?' Cosmo asked.

'Ok, I guess.' Amy answered.

'How about you go and get something to eat and then maybe take a walk? It's a nice day outside.' Tails smiled.

'That sounds great, we will go with you.' Tikal smiled as she looked at the girls.

'Great! Let's head upstairs and get some food into you then.' Blaze said as she practically pushed Amy out of the room.

As the girls made their way upstairs, Rouge turned around to see the guys staring at them, sad and worried… knowing what the future would more than likely hold. Rouge bowed her head, unable to look at their sad expressions. She'd never admit it aloud, but it broke her heart to see them all sad, especially Knuckles and Shadow. They were never sad, just angry, but today they were genuinely sad. Not only that, it was going to get worse…**  
><span>**


	5. What Comes Next

**I have to apologise folks, there are some terrible spelling and grammar mistakes in here.  
>I do my best writing at night but unfortunately my best proof reading isn't done then.<br>I saw something in a previous chapter that was 'hear' instead of 'here' and I was like *facepalm*.  
>Hopefully you guys know what I mean! Hope you're all enjoying 'Cancerous Love' so far, much more to come! As I'm sure some of you know, and if you don't know check out my bio, my stories are pre-written so this story is almost completely finished I just have to upload the chapters slowly and keep you all in suspense!<br>**  
><strong>I've had a few character requests, and obviously due to the stories being pre-written, I'm not going to add them into this story. If you want one of your OCs or another character owned originally in one of my stories feel free to send me a PM! xx<strong>

After Amy had eaten, Rouge decided she would take the girls into the city for the day of fun and smiles in the attempt to get this nightmare off their minds. Of course, she asked Tails if it was safe first, not that he knew for sure but he didn't see the harm in it. When the ivory bat told the girls what the plans were for the day, they were all ecstatic and excited to get out into the town.

It made Blaze, Rouge and the boys so happy to see Amy smile along with Tikal, Cosmo and Cream as they giggled about the upcoming day. They smiled at Amy's radiant smile and beaming eyes, but at the same time, it broke their hearts. They all know this smile wouldn't last long, and not just that, her smile would grow more and more scarce as the days went on until…

'No, she's going to pull through this. She has to.' Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

'It's Amy, I have no doubt she'll be fine.' Knuckles smirked as he slapped Sonic on the back.

'Alright ladies, let's go. Catch you later, boys.' Rouge winked as she pushed the girls out of the garage.

The guys waved them goodbye, rolling their eyes and smirking at Rouge's flirtatious departure and the other girl's giggles. When they were finally headed down the road and out of earshot, they all let out an exasperated sigh, as if it was scripted in a movie. They all collapsed onto the nearest comfortable and inanimate object before looking up at the computer that was had a huge '4%' plastered on the screen.

'So, now what?' Silver asked, turning to Tails.

'Now, we wait…'

At around 12pm in the city, Amy and the girls hoped off the train that led them to the heart of it all, Emerald Square. Rouge knew the city better than anyone else, she practically lived there when she wasn't actually at home. She did a lot of patrols for G.U.N here, sometimes there were even field assignments around the area when things got serious. When she wasn't working, though, she'd still be here shopping or dining with friends that she knew from the city.

The ivory bat led the girls onto one of the main, busy streets out of the train station before they headed for a quaint café that Rouge wanted to in traduce them all too. It was only a short walk, thank Chaos, Blaze was growing increasingly nervous for Amy being in a stressful environment and having to walk through it.

'Here we are!' Rouge exclaimed.

'Wow, it's so cute!' Cream giggled.

'I know, right? Emerald Square Café, original, eh?' Rouge smirked.

Amy and Cosmo exchanged looks and giggled at their ivory friend before they all took a seat at a round table just inside the door of the café, set for five people, perfect. Tikal picked up a few menus that were near her and passed them around. They all browsed the menu, deciding everything looked amazing and worth a try, nonetheless couldn't decide.

'Can I help you?' A tall, skinny and beautiful dark purple hedgehog ask them.

'Yes, could I please order a- oh my, God!' Rouge exclaimed when she realised who the waitress was.

'Rouge?!' The hedgehog exclaimed.

'Penelope?!' Rouge shouted back.

The two squealed in delight before embracing each other in a quick hug. Rouge introduced her waitress friends to the other girls, claiming that Penelope was an old friend of hers, someone she had once saved on one of her jobs with G.U.N. The two of them were both quite young when they met, but Rouge had always been quite mature for her age.

'It's been so long! How have you been?' Penelope asked.

'I've been good, still with G.U.N and hanging around with my friends. You?' Rouge asked after gesturing to her seated friends.

'I've been better than great…' Penelope smiled coyly.

The twenty-year-old hedgehog 'casually' brought her left hand up to her face to reveal a HUGE rock embedded into a silver band that was wrapped firmly around her ring finger. Rouge screamed with glee and pulled her old friend back in for another hug. Amy and Blaze congratulated her before Cream and Cosmo asked who the lucky guy was, to which Penelope was very polite and grateful.

'Alright, enough chit-chat. I'm getting you all today's special drinks and lunch, on the house!' Penelope exclaimed before jotting it down and walking away.

'Wow, that was awful nice of her!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'She's a great person.' Rouge smiled.

'She sure seems nice.' Blaze agreed.

'Do you know her fiancé, Miss Rouge?' Cream asked.

'I don't, it's been a long time since I've seen her.'

'How old were you when you guys met, again?' Tikal asked.

'Hmmm, well she is a year old than me. I think I was around fifteen, so she was around sixteen.'

'Excuse me, ladies, I'm just going to use the restroom before lunch is served.' Amy smiled as she stood up.

She went up to Penelope and politely asked where the bathrooms were, to which Penelope kindly led her to them before she got to waitressing another table. Amy thanked her and entered the bathroom, nearly being blinded by the white, sparkling tiles as she walked through. She locked the door behind her before quickly examined herself in the mirror. Good, nothing on her face.

She entered the toilet stall and locked it behind her before lifting up her everyday red dress and sliding down her panties before sitting down. Much to her surprise, she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her when she sat down… maybe she just moved too fast. She suddenly felt a cough rising in her throat, she tried to clear it discretely but couldn't.

Suddenly she covered her mouth with her gloved hands and began coughing hysterically right there in the toilet stall. Once she finally stopped, she shook it off and took a deep breath… until she looked down into her hands. Her white gloves weren't white anymore, they were stained with _blood._

It was dawning on evening before the results of Amy's morning scan had finally finished, and the girls still hadn't returned. Sonic and Silver had both gone for a run while Knuckles and Shadow remained behind and versed each other multiple times in Mario Kart, demanding rematches time after time. Tails was down in the garage examining the results, only able to come up with a few definite answers.

'Knuckles! Shadow! Can you come down here?' Tails yelled out.

_'God dammit! Argh, rematch later!' Knuckles shouted._

'We're coming, fox.' Shadow shouted.

'Come to any conclusions?' Knuckles asked as he and Shadow entered the garage.

'A few, none that are helpful.' Tails admitted.

'What's not helpful?' Sonic asked as he and Silver dashed back into the garage.

'What I've extracted from these results.'

'Well, give us what you've got.' Shadow coaxed.

'Alright then. Well, for starters, it's definitely cancer but it's nothing normal, highly advanced and growing at a ridiculous fast pace. Eggman really screwed up this time. Secondly, I can't read any further into it, I need doctors to examine it, maybe even scientists.'

'Well, that is helpful, Tails?' Silver said reassuringly.

'Yeah, but it was stuff we already knew. If anything I just wasted 24 hours to clarify what I already knew. There is something else though…'

'That is?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'Well, regular cancer patients usually undertake Chemotherapy, but I'm almost positive that will be useless here. The cancer cells will just destroy it, but I just can't be sure.' Tails said frustrated as he massaged his temples.

'Amy is going to freak out when she has doctors and scientists poking and prodding at her.' Silver said with a sad face.

'Well then how do you suggest we break it to-'

'We're back!' Tikal exclaimed, cutting off Shadow, as she led the girls through the garage door.

They all had their arms filled up with shopping bags as they dragged their feet through the garage and threw themselves onto the couch together after ditching the bags on the ground. They were all exhausted, especially Amy… and for some reason she wasn't wearing her gloves?

'Looks like you've all had a busy day?' Sonic asked.

'Sure have.' Cream mumbled, already half asleep.

'Get the results back?' Blaze asked, directing the question at the two-tailed kitsune.

'Yeah, but will sort it out in the morning. Let's all go up and have dinner, watch a movie or something and go to bed.' Tails smiled.

'Sounds fantastic, Tails. Let's go.' Cosmo smiled.

As the gang began to head upstairs, Tails and Sonic remained around the laptop, slowly saving everything and closing it down. After the others had made their way upstairs, Amy turned around and headed towards Sonic and Tails, knowing she had to show them the gloves she had taken off and shoved in her pocket after the incident in the café bathroom.

'Sonic? Tails?' She said quietly.

'Hey, you should be getting upstairs for some food and rest?' Sonic said, trying to coax her upstairs.

'I know, but I need to show you guys something.'

'What is it?' Tails asked.

'Today after we got to the city, we went to a café. I went to the bathroom before our food came out and I began coughing.' Amy began as she pulled out her gloves. 'I covered my mouth and when I finally stopped, my gloves were covered with…'

'Is that?' Sonic trailed off, horrified.

'Amy, is that blood?' Tails asked firmly.

'I think so?' She answered, worriedly.

'It's ok, tomorrow we're going to have this sorted, alright? Now you two go upstairs, I have a few more things to do.' Tails said.

Sonic and Amy exchanged a look before the blue hedgehog lead Amy out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Tails alone in the garage. He waited for them to make their way into the lounge room, and out of earshot, before he sat down at his desk again and picked up his phone. He began dialling a number nervously before waiting for the dial tone.

'Hello? Doctor Fowler?'


	6. The Science Is There

As tired as they were, Cream and Cosmo didn't hesitate to make another delicious meal for their friends to replenish their energy stores and lift their spirits. There was something about their food that did just that, not that Shadow, for example, believed in that kind of jibber jabber, but he got the same rush as the others did. Soon after, Amy passed out on the lounge, thoroughly exhausted from a long and exciting day in the city. Silver picked her up and put her to bed, being careful not to wake her, before returning to the lounge room where Shadow and Knuckles had fired up the play station again for their next rematch on Mario Kart.

'She still asleep?' Sonic asked as Silver sat down next to him.

'Sound asleep. She's exhausted, what did you guys do today?' Silver asked Rouge, who was sitting across from them with a cup of tea in her hands.

'We went for lunch at a beautiful little café and then we saw a movie before we spent the rest of the afternoon blowing our life savings on all the essential girly crap.' The ivory bat smiled proudly.

'She appeared to have a fantastic day, and that's all we could have asked for.' Blaze smiled after sipping her own tea.

Sonic and Silver nodded before being startled by Knuckles and Cosmo cheering, Tikal and Shadow pouting and Cream clapping for Knuckles victory on Mario Kart… finally. Low and behold, the ebony life form demanded a rematch, so they restarted the game and the five got back to cheering amongst the intense game play as Sonic, Silver, Rouge and Blaze rolled their eyes and snickered at their 'mature' friends.

'I'm guessing she didn't show you the gloves then?' Sonic asked.

'Sorry?' Blaze arched an eyebrow.

'You noticed she wasn't wearing her gloves after she came out of the bathroom, right?'

'Well, yeah, but we thought nothing of it. Hang on, how the hell do you know that?'

'After you all came upstairs, Amy came over to Tails and I and pulled her gloves out of her pocket.'

'And?' Silver and Rouge asked in synced.

'They were covered in blood.'

'What?!' Blaze gasped.

'She didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're thinking.' Sonic arched an eyebrow.

'No shit, Blue. Why were her gloves covered in blood?!' Rouge asked.

'She said she began coughing in the restroom and… that's what came up.'

'Well shit, that can't be good.' Silver said as he took a drink of water.

'Tails seems pretty concerned, but he's confident he'll work it out.' Sonic nodded, displaying confidence in his brotherly figure.

Speak of the devil, Tails traipsed up the stairs in a sloppy manner before heading to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea and head to the lounge to sit with Sonic and the others. He placed the tea on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch, face planting a pillow.

'How you doing there, bud?' Silver asked, ruffling the yellow kitsune's hair.

'Tired, not that I'm complaining or anything.' He defended himself.

'We know what you mean, we can understand you must be tired.' Blaze smiled.

'What took you so long in the garage?' Rouge asked.

'I called a Doctor friend of mine. He's coming over tomorrow morning with a few other people that can help us.'

'Wow, nice work.'

'Thanks.' Tails said through a yawn.

'Why don't you head up to bed? Sounds like you're going to have to be pretty alert tomorrow.' Sonic suggested.

'You're not wrong, night guys. Tell the others on the play station I said goodnight, I'm scared if I interrupt them I'll get my head bitten off.' Tails chuckled as he walked to his room.

Sonic smiled at Tails' comment and watched him leave the room before allowing his smile to fade away slowly. He ruffled his quills, trying to distract himself before walking out onto the balcony without saying a word to anyone. Silver looked over at Blaze and Rouge, wondering what that was about and silently asking for them to give him an answer. The pair looked at each other and rolled their eyes at his naivety before Blaze stood up and slowly walked out to the balcony herself, allowing Rouge to explain to the grey hedgehog.

'How are you?' Blaze asked from behind the blue blur.

'Fine, you?' He replied, slouched over the balcony railing.

'No, I mean… _how are you?'_ She asked again, expecting the real answer this time.

'Crap.' He answered honestly.

'She's going to pull through this, you said so yourself Tails was confident. Plus, if history dictates anything it's to never doubt-'

'What if she doesn't, Blaze?' Sonic cut her off.

'We can't afford to think like that and you know it.'

'I've treated her like shit for so many years and it's only now, when I'm about to lose her forever that I realise it.'

'You know she loves you, right?'

'Of course I do.'

'Then don't you think it's time you told her how much you love her?'

'What makes you think I love her?' Sonic asked defensively.

Blaze simply gave him a look, the 'don't-play-dumb-I-know' look. Sonic tried his hardest to remain in a defensive position, but quickly gave in, knowing he wasn't going to win. He did love Amy, he always had, but was never willing to admit it and Chaos only knows why. Don't get him wrong, he always considered her one of his best friends, and everyone knew it, but he had never been ready to let anyone know how much. He had never been so mad at himself, leaving it until now to realise the truth… to admit the truth.

'There's still time.' Blaze said after a minute of silence.

'I don't know.'

'You can't back out, she needs to know.'

'I guess you're right.'

'Hmph, ask Silver. I'm always right.' She smiled cockily before walking back into the lounge room.

Early the next morning, the gang returned to Sonic and Tails' from their own homes to meet the Doctor that was going to examine Amy that morning. The rosy hedgehog was still asleep in Sonic's room, physically exhausted and not ready to face this new doctor just yet. They showed up around nine in the morning to find Tails pacing the garage and Sonic just arriving home after a morning run.

'Morning guys, how's Amy?' Blaze asked.

'Still asleep.' Tails answered bluntly.

'Has your doctor friend and his team showed up yet?' Silver asked.

'Nope, but he should be here soon.'

'You seem a little on the edge, Tails?' Knuckles said cautiously.

'Yeah, you ok?' Rouge added.

'I'm fine, just sleep deprived I suppose. Plus the results just keep popping up in my head, to be honest, they freak me out.'

'Please don't be upset, Tails. We'll work this out.' Cream smiled.

Tails gave her a half-hearted smile before everyone took a seat somewhere in the garage while Cosmo and Tikal went upstairs to make tea for everyone. Rouge asked if they should go and wake up Amy, but Sonic insisted they didn't just yet… he wanted to wait for the doctors to arrive so the girl wouldn't be a nervous wreck.

When Tikal and Cosmo came back down, they gave everyone a cup of tea before taking a cup and a seat themselves. The next few minutes felt like the next few years, awkward and fearful silence as they awaited the arrival of Doctor Fowler and his team before they could wake up Amy…

'Knock, knock?' A male called from the garage door.

'Doctor Fowler, good morning!' Tails exclaimed as he walked over to greet his friend at the door.

'How are you, dear friend? I have brought along a few friends of mine, they are all highly qualified doctors and scientists.' Doctor Fowler smiled.

Doctor Fowler was a large orange hawk that towered over Tails and the others. He introduced himself to the gang before introducing the small group of scientists and doctors to everyone. Tikal poured them all a cup of tea and offered them all a seat before Tails showed them the small array of result they had printed already from Amy.

'Well, Tails, I must say I'm very proud of you. When you spent that short time with me in the oncology lab, I never would have thought that you would have taken it this far.' Fowler praised as he examined the results.

'This is something I've never seen before, it's so advanced?' A scientist, Doctor Cooper, said with a shocked expression plaster over his face.

'That's why we're all concerned. Is there anything you can do to help Rose?' Shadow asked bluntly.

'Well, we are going to have to run some more tests with the equipment we have brought. Where is she?' A woman, Doctor Sweeny, asked.

'I'll go and wake her up.' Sonic stated bluntly before disappearing upstairs.

'Is he taking the news hard?' Doctor Fowler asked.

'Oh, um… well, I don't really-'

'Amy is a very good friend of his. I think it's just taking a while to hit him.' Blaze cut Tails off.

'Understandable, this is a very sensitive area.' A female, Doctor Wolowitz, smiled.

As the gang continued to chat lightly with the few doctors and scientists, Sonic made his way into his own room where Amy appeared to be slowly waking up. He quietly made his way in and sat on the end of the bed, causing her to open her eyes and slowly sit up with a smile.

'Good morning, sleepy head.' Sonic smiled.

'Good morning. What time is it?' She smiled back.

'Nearly ten. How are you feeling?'

'I've been better, my stomach is a little queasy. What are we doing today?'

'Well, right now there are some people downstairs waiting to meet you. You wanna come down?'

'Oh, uh… sure. Let me just wash my face.' Amy smiled as much as she could.

After the rosy hedgehog came out of the bathroom from washing her face and waking herself up, she found Sonic still waiting for her to take her downstairs, which made her happier than she had been in a while. Well, at least since she found out about… what's in her. They walked into the garage to be greeted by their friends and Tails' friend, Doctor Fowler plus three or four more doctors and scientists.

'So you must be Miss Amy Rose?' Doctor Fowler asked.

'Yes, Doctor.' She answered politely.

'Well, I want you to know you're completely safe in our hands and have nothing to worry about.'

'Absolutely, we're going to make you as comfortable.' Doctor Sweeny added.

'Thank you.' She smiled half-heartedly.

'Of course! Now, come over here and lie down on this bed for us…' Doctor Cooper smiled.

Amy did as she was told before Doctor Wolowitz put up a curtain in front of the bed, allowing the fuchsia hedgehog to undress and adjust herself under the blankets. The doctor then removed the curtain so Amy could see her friends sitting beside her or standing in the room, it made her feel more at ease… even though she was wearing nothing but a blanket.

The doctor then applied a cold, luminous cream to her every inch of her fur before using a rod with a rotating ball on the end to scan her, like an ultrasound but that certainly wasn't it. After that, Doctor Fowler asked how she was, to which she replied shakily and nervously. Doctor Cooper gave her a reassuring smile before sticking patches into her fur with cords hanging out of them, allowing them to scan her. They zapped her a few times but she kept a brave face and ignored them until they took the cords away.

'Now, Amy, brace yourself this may hurt a little.' Doctor Sweeny warned.

'W-What are you doing to her?' Sonic stuttered as her walked towards them.

'It's alright, we're just going to give her a needle and try and take some of the toxins so we can examine it alone. We also need to scan her with this machine at the same time, it might burn a little as the toxin comes out.' Doctor Wolowitz said as she gestured to the machine.

'Just get it over with.' Amy grimaced.

The doctors nodded and forced Sonic to step back as they 'got it over with'. They released a small vile of toxin, mixed with some of the rosy hedgehog's blood as they scanned her full body for the last time. She held back her sobs but couldn't control her tears, they just drizzled down the sides of her face like a waterfall.

'Alright, it's all over.' Doctor Fowler said reassuringly.

'I feel sick.' Amy mumbled.

'What was that, Amy?' Tails asked.

Unable to speak again, she began to cough hysterically over the side of the bed, causing the doctors to step back as Sonic held her and tried to get her to speak, but she couldn't. Shadow sped away and came back a second later with a bucket, placing it on the floor by her bed. She finally allowed herself to let it out, as embarrassed as she was. She began throwing up more blood than she did anything else, causing everyone to gasp and Cream to bury her face into Cosmo's shoulder.

'Amy! Amy, are you ok?' Sonic asked, still holding her, not caring that he was covered in blood.

'N-No. H-H-Help m-me.' Amy said through violent coughs.

'Doc you've got to help her!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'It's ok this is normal for cancer patients!' Doctor Fowler exclaimed.

'But not this soon!' Doctor Sweeny interjected.

That night, after the Doctors argued, the gang wallowed in fear and Amy was in Sonic's room asleep after spending hours vomiting blood and the remains of her stomach… they finally agreed on tea in the lounge room as they awaited the results of the morning scans.

'They're finished!' Doctor Sweeny exclaimed has her laptop began to beep.

'Great! What have you got for us?' Silver asked.

The Doctors couldn't answer, they simply gathered around the laptop and stared on in shock and confusion. They exchanged a few looks here and there before they returned their gaze to the laptop. The gang watched them intensely as they awaited a response… only for their stomachs to drop in pure devastation.

'Ok, I think you should all sit down.' Doctor Wolowitz suggested.

'Well, for starters, the conclusion Tails came up with was basically right. It's a highly advanced form of cancer, certainly nothing we've seen before, and it's increasing faster than your average cancer.' Doctor Cooper said.

'When Tails showed us his results from earlier, we were thinking of surgery. It's risky ad difficult but it's possible, it would involve draining the toxins from her body and replacing her blood.' Doctor Sweeny added.

'Great! Then let's do it!' Tikal exclaimed.

'That's the problem, we can't do it now…' Doctor Fowler admitted, bowing his head.

'What? Why not?' Rouge snapped.

'Our equipment is a little more advanced than what Tails had, causing us to see further into the scans. So, these scans have showed us that due to the increasing abnormal cells, the cancer is deteriorating her too fast. The surgery would definitely kill her…' Doctor Cooper said sadly.

'What? No!' Cream cried.

'What now, then?!' Cosmo exclaimed.

'There has to be something you can do!' Blaze added.

'I'm sorry. We can't help you…' Doctor Fowler admitted sadly.


	7. Sick, Tired and Ugly

A few more days passed, and things weren't getting better. Amy was getting weaker and weaker, sicker and sicker, and she was growing angry and sad more often. She was losing all her will to remain strong, accepting the fact that there wasn't much more that anyone could do. Four or five days after the doctors left, the gang came back in the morning to see Amy like they did every other morning to find she still wasn't awake at 11 am.

'She still hasn't come out? I'm starting to get worried.' Cosmo admitted.

'Yeah, this sure isn't like her.' Cream added.

'This is ridiculous, I'm going to wake her up.' Shadow huffed as he began to head for Sonic's room.

'No, Shadow, she's exhausted.' Tails insisted.

'No she isn't.' Shadow said before disappearing.

'What does that mean?' Rouge arched an eyebrow.

Shadow stormed down the hallway before knocking twice on the door and letting himself in, only to find exactly what he suspected. It had been little over a week or more since Amy had been injected, and due to the cancer taking over her so fast, she looked like she had been diagnosed for years. Her fur was a greyish pink now, sick and pale. Her eyes were merky and dull, but nonetheless beautiful to everyone. What struck them all the most was how hopeless she had become… she was always the one lifting the other's spirits, and now she couldn't even lift her own.

The sick hedgehog lay awake on the bed, still and quiet. Shadow knew she wasn't just exhausted like Tails and the others thought, she was depressed. She was giving up, not even willing to get out of bed anymore let alone leave this house. She hadn't showered in at least two days, and it had been days since she'd really eaten, she simply pretended she ate it when it was brought to her.

'Get up, Rose.' Shadow said sternly.

'Go away.' She answered coldly.

'I said, get up.'

'And I said, go away.'

'Why are you moping around? It's not going to make you any better!'

'I'm sick! I can't leave!'

'That's bullshit, Rose, and you know it! Now get up!'

'I can't, don't you get it? I'm sick and I'm tired and I'm ugly! I haven't seen you in at least three days, or Sonic, or Silver and Knuckles! The only people I see regularly now are Tikal and Blaze and that's because they're the only ones that can stand to look at me! And when they do look at me, it's in pity and sadness! I can't take it anymore, Shadow! The last thing I will remember of them is their sadness, and when I die, this will be the last thing they remember me as!' Amy yelled before sitting up and bursting into tears.

Shadow watched on in shock and horror at his friend who was curled up in a ball and crying into her knees that were covered by a light doona. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff, or anything to do with any sort of relationship but he knew that this was something different… she needed comfort, even if it was a dodgy attempt from him. He sighed before sitting down next to her on the bed, unable to watch her wallow in her own sadness any longer. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she faced him, holding her head up by herself and looking him in the eye.

'How dare you say those awful things about your friends? How dare you say those awful things about yourself, Rose? Blaze and Tikal are the only ones that see you because they're the only ones strong enough too! Can you imagine how Cream or Cosmo would react if they came in here and saw you so sad?'

Amy wiped away the tears from her cheeks as she bowed her head, feeling guilty for thinking her friends couldn't stand to see her. Shadow refused to loosen his grip, giving her a moment to calm down before forcing her to look up at him again.

'How can you say those things about yourself? Yes, you're sick and yes you're tired but you're not ugly and you are capable of getting out of this god damn bed and being with the others!'

'NO!' Amy yelled, causing the gang in the lounge room to hear.

'Yes, Amy! Now get up, shower and change. You're coming down and you _are _going to eat, not just pretend like you have been the past few days, I know you have been. Not get to it, I'll be back in twenty minutes for you.' Shadow exclaimed before standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Amy flinched at the sound of the door before burying her head into her knees and allowing a few stray tears to fall from her eyes. As Shadow walked down the hallway and into the lounge room, he was meet by nine ice cold glares, staring into his soul and wondering what the hell he had just done.

'What?' Shadow shrugged innocently.

'He's kidding right?' Silver turned to Knuckles.

'What the hell just happened?!' Tails yelled.

'I got her out of bed.' Shadow said before taking a seat on the lounge.

'Why did you yell at her?! She's tired, if she wants to stay in bed, she can!' Blaze snapped.

'She's not as tired as you think. She's depressed! You can't let her mope around all day! Now I'm going back in twenty minutes when she's finished showering and getting cleaned up, you can all think what you want but I'm helping her!' Shadow exclaimed.

'What and you think we aren't trying to help her?!' Rouge screamed.

'She said so herself she hasn't seen most of you in days!'

'What is she pissed or something?' Silver asked.

'No shit, dumb ass!'

'Don't get up us! We're trying to let her rest!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Leaving her alone to 'rest' is making things worse! She is dwelling in her own self-pity and sadness and losing all hope on getting better. She told me she's ugly and can't do anything and that's how you all want it to stay?!'

'STOP!' Cream screeched at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. 'Just stop! This is ridiculous, we can't fight and turn on each other! We have to stick together and help her, don't you get that?!'

Everyone bowed their heads in shame, fear and sadness, hardly able to believe that little Cream had just snapped at them all. Sonic shook his head, scared his emotions were going to surface before walking out onto the balcony alone. Cream watched him intently before turning her attention back to everyone else.

'I'm going to get Amy and take her home to Mama for breakfast, you can spend the day how you like but as long you're all back here by this evening so we can all have a nice dinner together. You all understand?' Cream asked firmly.

Everyone nodded quickly to assure the young rabbit they understood before she nodded back and turned around to head for Amy. When the young Mobian reached Sonic's room, she knocked politely and announced herself before opening the door and walking in to see Amy admiring herself in the closet mirror.

'You look lovely, Amy.' Cream said with as much of a smile as she could muster.

'Thank you.' Amy smiled back.

Cream looked at her friend, still looking at herself and trying to straighten out her dress. She looked a little more fresh and clean after having a well needed shower. She put herself in a new dress, a beautiful red summer dress with white roses all over it. She had her hair tied in a small pony tail too, she looked beautiful as always according to Cream… but something still wasn't right.

This was the first time Cream had seen Amy in a few days. It was only now she got to see her pale, sick skin and yellow, murky eyes. They didn't sparkle like they used to anymore, not unless they were embedded with tears. She didn't stand the same anymore either, she slouched and appeared weak and tired, but that was to be expected.

'We're going home to Mama for breakfast, you ready to go?' Cream asked.

'Sounds great!' Amy giggled.

As evening dawned on the team's home planet, everyone returned back to Sonic and Tails' house for a lovely home cooked dinner made by Cream and Tikal mostly but Amy insisted on helping. Everyone had actually had a reasonably normal day, which was nice to take things back a step. Rouge and Shadow returned to work for the day only to find out they'd be spending it in the office, Knuckles spent his day on Angel Island with the Master Emerald, Blaze and Silver made a brief visit to their world, Tikal and Cosmo ended up joining Amy and Cream at Cream and her mother's home, Tails was taking a well needed day of rest and Sonic… he was running.

The Blue Blur returned home after everyone had made their way back there in the evening, who were all shocked to see him exhausted for a change. He hadn't stopped running all day, he must have lapped the planet a few times at least in order to clear his mind… not that it really worked. It was all worth it, however, when he came home to see Amy smiling at something ridiculous Silver and Knuckles were doing. Just to see her smile for the first time in at least a week made him feel more at ease.

'So how was everyone's day?' Tails asked as he pulled out a stack of plates.

'Well, the girls and I had a lovely time at Cream's house today. How about you?' Cosmo answered as she started serving a meal onto each plate.

'Great, had a nap before watching a few movies. What did everyone else do?'

'Well Blaze and I went home to make sure the world wasn't going downhill without us around.' Silver gloated.

'You mean with me around?' Blaze winked with a cocky grin, making everyone giggle.

'Well, Shadow and I went to work only to spend the day in the office which sucked.' Rouge said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a few plates of dinner and pass them around.

'Well, I'm really glad that we can all have dinner together tonight.' Amy smiled as she took a plate from Rouge.

'Me too, Ames.' Sonic said, quick to react, causing Amy to give him large smile.

'I say tonight after dinner we play some board games or something, you know, something fun?' Silver suggested.

'Sounds good! I think we have Twister somewhere?' Tails smiled.

After dinner and a hilarious few hours of at least fifty rounds of Twister, most of which Cream or Rouge would come out the winner, the gang began to settle down and flick on a movie. Tails decided to go down stairs and make sure all the machines were still working fine and make a few adjustments instead, Sonic decided he felt like taking a roof nap, Cosmo and Cream decided to head home and, of course, Amy was forced to rest.

'Tonight was a lot of fun, I'm really glad Cream made us do it.' Tikal said with a smile as she took a seat on the couch next to Shadow, making him blush.

'Agreed, it was so nice to see Amy smile and laugh with us again.' Silver said.

'Or at all for that matter. It feels like it's been forever.' Blaze added.

'As much as I hate to admit this, I think a fair bit of the credit goes to Shadow on that one.' Rouge said, subtle leaning into Knuckles on the couch.

'You think so, eh?' Shadow smirked.

'Don't get too big a head, Shadow. All I'm saying is if it weren't for you getting her out of bed this morning, she'd probably still be there moping around.'

'That's probably true. I wish we had seen that sooner, we've got to keep her upbeat.' Knuckles said, trying to keep focused on the situation at hand and not the fact that Rouge's developed bosom was dangerously close to his chest.

'I think we can leave most of that to Blue.' Blaze smirked.

'That's true, it doesn't take much from him to put a smile on her face.' Tikal admitted.

'I just wish he'd grow a pair and tell her how he feels already.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

'Maybe he's nervous?' Rouge suggested snidely.

'I don't think it'll be too long now.' Blaze said with a smug grin, earning her a suspicious look from the others.

'What makes you think that?' Knuckles arched an eyebrow.

'Oh, nothing. Just a hunch.' She winked.

'Yep, she knows something we don't.' Silver smiled.

'I never said that?' Blaze said with a fake innocence.

'What do you know, Blaze?' Shadow asked.

'Look, just trust me… she'll find out soon enough.'

_'Well, she didn't exactly expose the truth, but she sure as hell could have been a little more subtle about it! That's the last time I tell her something personal. I'd tell Rouge before I tell her again. Although, I guess they're all going to find out eventually? I just want to be the one to tell Amy, soon, it has to be soon…' Sonic thought to himself as he shook his head, still lying awake on the roof above the balcony from the living room._


	8. New Plan

The next day, the weather took a nasty turn and decided to bring a large storm cloud over Knothole filled with torrential rain, hail and insane winds. The gang gathered at Tails and Sonic's place where there was a power generator and decided to wait out the storm playing video games, watching movies and eating two minute noodles. They were a classy bunch.

Today wasn't one of Amy's good day's either, she was spending it in bed. Only now, she was hooked up to a monitor that Tails had to bring up to Sonic's room, she was also on a drip so that fluids could go into her body without her throwing them up again. Every second minute of the day she was throwing up, again, more blood than anything else. Most of the time she just wanted to be left alone but every now and then she would call out for someone.

'I can't stand hearing or seeing her like this anymore.' Sonic mumbled as he sat motionless on the lounge room couch, listening to Cosmo trying to coach Amy through her vomiting spiel in his room.

'None of can, Sonic, but we're the ones that have to be strong.' Blaze said, trying to block out Silver, Knuckles and Shadow's yells and chants over the play station game as she played some sort of brain teaser game on an iPad.

'She's getting worse.'

'I know, Sonic.'

'How long do you think she has?'

'I would say at least another sixty years.'

'I'm serious, Blaze!' Sonic snapped.

'So am I! She is going to pull through this, we are going to find the solution!' Blaze snapped back, causing Sonic to bow down.

'Sorry, I'm just worried.' Sonic apologised.

'I know, we all are.' Blaze smiled at him before dropping the subject.

Tikal was sitting on a stool by the kitchen bench trying to read one of her history books on chao colonies and the powers they possessed, although it was a struggle with a room full of teenagers on a rainy day. It wasn't really that that was distracting her, though, she couldn't stop thinking about Amy and how sad she was. Watching one of her close friends deteriorate so fast before her eyes was heart wrenching, and she wished she could do something about it.

She was feeling so hopeless and useless to the team, especially since she hadn't been able to do anything when the doctors were here, but she guessed that neither could anyone else other than Tails. The things she would give to take the pain away from Amy and take it herself, that's just the kind of person she was.

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind and continue reading about one of the last remaining chao colonies that still remained on Mobius, quite a way from Knothole. That had amazing powers, healing being their most prominent. In the ancient time when they were forced to battle in order to protect their families, they would use their powers in order to block out predators before healing their wounded and-

'OH MY GOD!' Tikal exclaimed out of nowhere, causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

'What?' Knuckles asked, pausing the play station, causing the room to fall silent.

'I can't believe I didn't think of this before! How could I have been so stupid?!' Tikal exclaimed as she stood up wither book and headed for the laptop on the coffee table.

'What are you talking about, Tikal?' Rouge asked.

'Amy! Healing her! I can't believe it took me this long.' Tikal exclaimed as she typed a sentence into the internet.

'What took so long?' Silver asked.

'Here it is, look! One of the last and easily the most powerful chao colony left existing on Mobius!' The young echidna exclaimed as she pointed to the screen.

The gang gathered around her so they could see the screen easily. It viewed basically everything that Tikal had been reading in her book, only it covered the basics and need-to-know details along with ancient picture and markings. Tikal briefly explained what they could do and how she was certain they would help them. Naturally, the gang were worried if they really would offer their powers, but Tikal assured them she knew some of them from when she was young and they would help her friend.

'Ok, well, let's do it!' Tails exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

'Yes, let's go!' Cosmo added.

'Yeah, as soon as possible! But, where are they?' Blaze asked.

'That's the thing, it's at least a three day trip, and that's with the Tornado. However, we can only use the tornado to take us part of the way.' Tikal instructed firmly.

'Why?' Shadow asked.

'The Chao ruler won't allow anything unnatural anywhere near their forest. They feel as though it poses a threat, even though I could persuade them it doesn't, we can't risk it this time.'

'Whatever, we'll do what we have to do we just need to get going. It will be night soon and hopefully the storm will have died down at least enough for us to travel by tomorrow so we need to start packing the Tornado with supplies now.' Sonic said, his voice cold and hard.

'Agreed, let's get started.'

As everyone stood up and got to gathering supplies for the trip, Blaze took Sonic aside. She told him he should be the one to tell Amy they've found the cure and that it was time to tell her the truth, just in case things went wrong… she didn't like to admit it, but after the lavender feline had seen her friend's condition that morning, even she was starting to doubt Amy's fate.

As nervous as the blue hero was, he agreed to her suggestion and subtly left the room to check on Amy. He was undeniably nervous, that was for sure, not just at telling her how he really felt but at seeing what she looked like today. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and she seemed fine, but today was apparently taking a turn for the worst according to Tails and Blaze, and he wondered how he'd handle it. When he reached his bedroom door, he knocked a few times before letting himself in slowly.

He wanted to cry at the sight. All he wanted to do was cradle the young hedgehog in his arms and cry as he took away her pain and placed it on himself. He hated Eggman for doing this to her, he hated that machine and he hated everything about how cruel and harsh the world was being to a young girl who didn't deserve it. He held back his emotions and slowly walked towards her, sitting next to on the bed and taking her hand gently into his.

'Hey, Stranger.' Amy smiled weakly.

'Hi, Ames.' Sonic chuckled.

'How are you?'

'I'll be better when I tell you the good news, but first I want to know how you are.'

'I've had better days, but I'm ok. What's the good news?'

'We've found you a cure. Tikal has friends in a powerful Chao colony and she believes they'll have the answer. You're going to be ok now.' Sonic smiled meekly as he squeezed her hand.

'That's great news.' Amy said, weaker than before.

'You're going to pull through this, you know? You're stronger than anyone I know. You have to hold one another week and then you'll be free, I promise, ok?' Sonic promised, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Amy noticed this and squeezed his hand, trying harder than ever not to cry herself. She had never seen her hero cry before, and the fact that it was over her broke her heart into a million pieces. She slowly and faintly raised her hand to his cheek, wiping away the tear before resting her hand there for him to grab and hold tight.

'Everything is going to be ok, I'll be here when you get back.' Amy said.

'You're never going to leave me right?' Sonic said, holding back a sob.

'Never.' Amy said firmly.

That set it off, Sonic couldn't hold it in any longer. He lay down on the bed next to the pink hedgehog, his head on her chest as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as tight as he could without hurting her. She smiled at his touch and cried at his heartbreak, she shooshed him and slowly stroked his quills as he sobbed gently and quietly into her chest.

'I can't stand to see you like this, Amy. If I could take it away from you and give it all to me and more, I swear I would.' Sonic said.

'I'd never allow that.' Amy smiled, continuing to stroke his quills.

'We're leaving in the morning, whether the storm has passed or not. Cream and Cosmo are going to stay behind with you and the rest of us are going to come back with the antidote… then I'm going to go and rip Eggman to shreds.'

'No you're not. You too good to stoop to his level, Sonic.'

'You overestimate me Amy Rose.'

Amy smirked before pushing her blue hero off her a little, with as much strength as she could muster, so she could look into his sparkling, green orbs. She caressed his cheek and wiped away some tear residue as she smiled at him while he propped himself up on his elbows and relax his body on hers.

'No, you underestimate yourself. As cocky as you can be, you're more than what you really think. You're everything. To Mobius, to your friends… to me.' Amy said with a smile as a tear slid down her cheek.

'This is all my fault, Amy. I should be in this bed, not you. You're too good, too pure, you don't deserve this.'

'This isn't your fault, Sonic, and don't you dare tell yourself it is. Not every single one of your plans is going to work and if anything it's my fault, I was the one that ticked Egghead off in the base and made him work out your plan faster than he normally would.' Amy rolled her eyes and smirked at herself.

'I swear to Chaos when this is all over, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again because you deserve so much better.' Sonic said as he looked into her murky mix of green, yellow and grey eyes.

'Be safe, and come back soon.' Amy smiled.

Sonic nodded, unable to take his eyes away from hers. When he finally did, he kissed her hand intensely before standing up and kissing her cheek and forehead just as passionately and genuinely before walking out without looking back. He closed the door behind him and quickly made his way for the bathroom to splash his face.

He was going to pull her through this, and when he did… the price would be paid.


	9. Time is Precious

Early the next morning, the storm had only died down a little. The hail had passed and the winds had died down enough for the Tornado to fly safely, and at the moment it was merely sprinkling but the weather forecast dictated that wouldn't last long. Amy insisted Cream and Cosmo wake her up so she could at least say goodbye to the others, which they finally agreed to. She tried so hard to get out of bed but now she really couldn't do it, not the others minded coming to her bedside to see her.

'We'll be back before you know it.' Blaze smiled.

'I'm so sorry it took me so long to think of it, Amy. If had just been that bit smarter and-'

'Tikal, don't put yourself down. You have it now and that's what matters.' Amy smiled meekly.

'You're going to be ok, right?' Sonic asked.

'No doubt.'

Sonic nodded with a half-hearted smile before holding her hand and squeezing it once more before the gang said their last goodbyes and left the room, leaving Amy to go back to sleep. Sonic had only told Blaze about what happened with Amy the previous night, simply because she saw right through him. She was a little disappointed he didn't have the guts to tell her straight up how he felt, but he promised he'd do so when they came home. Plus, he felt it was implied and to him that was enough. However, no doubt Silver would know soon enough and before they returned home, everyone else would know.

Cream and Cosmo walked them down to the garage before waving them all goodbye as they most of them left in or on the Tornado and the others on foot. The two young girls exchanged hopeful looks before closing the garage door and going back to check on Amy, only to find she had been sick again before falling back to sleep. They let out a sad sigh before covering her with the blankets, emptying her bucket and tidying her up. They then left her be and made their way to the living room and kitchen to make breakfast and watch a morning movie.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang slowly traipsed through the planet of Mobius in order to find the powerful chao colony. They all prayed to Chaos they could find them, and then some. Tikal had no doubt they would help her and her friends, but the others couldn't help but feel an inch of doubt and try to think of a backup plan in case they didn't.

Lucky for the team, the rain and winds held off for the most of the day until late afternoon when the wind grew too strong for Tails to take control of the plane anymore. He was forced to land by a nearby forest and cover the Tornado with a tarp they had brought along. He called back the three hedgehogs over their communicators, who had run ahead of them, to tell them they couldn't go any further today.

'We've come much further than expected for one day, we may even make it there tomorrow.' Tikal said with a hopeful smile.

'I'm guessing that means this is where we leave the Tornado until we get to go home, right?' Tails pouted.

'Unfortunately so, Tails.'

'We'll just have to live with it. Now we have to get to a dry and covered part of this forest and set up camp for the night.' Sonic said before pulled out all the supplies and began passing them around.

'Let's get going then.' Knuckles agreed.

It took at least another hour for the team to find a small clearing that wasn't full of mud and had been flash flooded. It wasn't exactly your five star forest but it would have to do. The boys found a few dry logs let Knuckles split them into smaller pieces before Blaze set them alight, creating a warm fire for the night. That was, if the rain held off long enough…

'You really think they're going to help us?' Rouge asked her red companion.

'They have to, we don't have another option.' He answered.

'What if they don't, Knuckles?' Rouge said, trying to hold back any emotion as she watched her friends go about their ways in the clearing.

'Hey, come on.' Knuckles calmed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'They will, Amy is going to be ok, don't worry.'

'I hope so.' Rouge smiled half-heartedly as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

'So how far do we have to go, do you think, Tikal?' Shadow asked as he took a seat next to her by the fire.

'Well, if the rain holds off enough for us to keep walking through the forest then we should be there by tomorrow night.' She answered with a smile.

'Well, that's good.'

'To be honest, it turns out it isn't as far away as I first anticipated.' She admitted.

'Even better. You have faith they'll help us, right?'

'No doubt, healing is their gift. They heal for good, and there isn't anyone more pure than Amy… except maybe Cream or Cosmo?' Tikal giggled, causing Shadow to chuckle.

'Nonetheless, they'll help a good person?' He asked.

'Exactly.'

'How are you feeling?' Blaze asked as her, Silver and Tails walked over to the blue hedgehog.

'I'll be better once we have the cure and get home. How about you guys?' He asked honestly.

'Pretty much the same. Tikal is confident though and I trust her so I'm not worried.' Tails smiled.

'Agreed. Amy is going to be back to normal this time next week.' Silver grinned as he playfully punched Sonic's shoulder.

The gang eventually came together around the fire to have a small meal and talk about how to get to their destination before telling some funny stories and memories they had of Amy before she got sick. There were so many that everyone was practically in stitches after not twenty minutes. They weren't laughing at her, if anything they were laughing with her. They missed her laugh, her smile, and they couldn't wait to hear it all again. They all finally went to bed and decided to get up early, get the answers and get back home as quick as possible!

Early morning came around and Sonic was quick to wake everyone up and pack up supplies before pushing everyone out of the tiny clearing and keep hiking. Tikal led the way as she instructed everyone where to go and where not to go. To keep everyone interested and on topic, she told them stories about her encounters with chao colonies when she was younger… _much younger._

They all knew she wasn't really seventeen, probably four thousand and seventeen but they knew she had stopped aging while she was concealed in the Master Emerald so they treated her all the same. They loved her stories, even the ones they knew were fiction.

A few hours later, Tikal was pretty sure they had reached the destination. She took in a few deep breaths, nervous to encounter such a powerful Cha colony after such a long time again. She took off the bag on her back and passed it to Shadow, telling the others to wait there and remain hidden until she called them out. She walked through a few trees and into a clearing where she found exactly what she was looking for…

It was a grand but small temple and by the front of it were four or five medium sized ponds that were filled with members of this ancient chao colony. She approached them slowly and bowed her head as she awaited them to notice her.

'Ciao, ciao ciao!' '_Someone call on our master, young Tikal is paying us a visit!' _One called out before rushing to Tikal's side, causing her to stand and embrace the Chao.

Many more came rushing to her, begging to be held or stroked. Soon after, the head of the colony approached them and the peach coloured echidna. Tikal bowed before him, and he did the same. She was suddenly more grateful than ever that she understood the majority of their language.

'My friends and I need your help.' Tikal said before summoning the others.

'_Do they pose a threat to us?' The Chao spoke in his language as he watched the others emerge from the forest._

'Not at all, they're my friends. We are in desperate need of your help, our friend is very sick and no normal medicine or treatment is able to cure her.'

_'You wish for us to bestow our healing powers on her?'_

'Yes, however, she is far too ill to travel and… we don't know how long she has left. Is there any way we can take a form of your power with us?'

_'Hmmm…'_

'I understand I ask a great deal, but our friend is dying and she is dying fast.'

_'I understand. I am willing to help, only because it is you, Tikal. You know I do not trust easy.'_

'Yes, Sir.'

The Chao Master nodded at her once before leading the gang to their grand temple where he took them to what appeared to be some sort of underground, hidden, abandoned room. That was until the Chao Master chanted something I his language that even Tikal didn't understand and an array of lights came on, revealing what looked like spells and potions of all kinds.

_'Now, what illness takes over your friend?' The Chao Master asked as he flew over to a large table._

'Cancer, however, it's nothing that can be treated regularly. It's so advanced that even the city's doctors and scientists could not fathom it.' Tikal answered.

_'I see… I'm going to give you a mix of two of strongest healing powers.' The Chao began before picking up a blade of grass and a pinch of dirt from the ground. 'I'm also going to add two natural elements of the planet that will dissolve into the mixture. When you return home you are to mix with the most pure of rain water and make your friend drink it, do you understand, young one?'_

'Yes.'

_'Good. Keep it safe, it is valuable beyond anything you can imagine. You must return home immediately and heal your friend.'_

'Thank you, Sir.' Tikal bowed.

'Yeah, thank you for your help.' Sonic said, not really knowing what was happening.

The Chao Master turned to Sonic and gave him a confused look before appearing to shrug it off and nodding, as if to merely acknowledge his existence. The Chao lead the gang back outside of the temple and back to the edge of their home before sending them off on their way. Tikal thanked the colony again from her and her friends before storing away the concoction and leaving with her team.

Time was equally as valuable as this mixture now, and they didn't know how much of it they had left to get back to Amy…


	10. Last Chance

The weather took another turn for the worst, making it harder for the gang to return home and keep the vile of medicine safe from harm. They finally made it back home at nightfall about two days later, exhausted, dehydrated and feeling accomplished. Cream and Cosmo greeted them with hot drinks and a warm meal before putting Amy's cure somewhere safe.

'Shouldn't we wake her and give it to her now?' Sonic said, itching to help her.

'No, we'll let her sleep the night. She'll need some rest before she takes it, her body will need to adjust.' Tikal said.

'She was having a good day today, Mr. Sonic. She was walking around a little and now she is in bed sleeping peacefully, she's going to be ok now.' Cream smiled.

'Well, if you think it's for the best.' Sonic shrugged.

'Come on, everyone. We should all be happy, this time tomorrow Amy is going to be adjusting to the new medicine and given some time she'll be good as new.' Rouge smiled.

'Rouge is right. Now everyone eat up as much as you need and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day!' Cosmo exclaimed.

After everyone finished eating and drinking themselves back to health, they all slowly said their goodnights and made their ways to bed in the lounge room before quickly falling asleep. Sonic tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He didn't know if he was excited or nervous about what tomorrow would bring, although it was probably a bit of both.

He curled up in a pillow on the floor of the lounge room, lying awake before he couldn't take any more of it. He finally got up and tip toed down the hallway towards his room, determined to check on Amy just in case something was wrong. He slowly opened the door, careful not to make it creak, before tip toeing in and sitting down on the bed next to a sleeping beauty.

'We've got your medicine, Ames. Tomorrow you're going to be ok.' Sonic told her, even though she was snoring.

'I'm so sorry, Amy. We're going to make this right, I'm going to make this right. I love you, Amy Rose, and I'll never leave you again.' Sonic said to her before kissing her forehead softly.

Morning came around and it was at least half past nine before anyone had woken up. Then again, they all deserved a sleep in, it had been a very long _almost _two weeks. Tikal and Cosmo were up first, to no surprise headed for the kitchen to make a nice breakfast for their friends before the exciting and nerve-wracking day ahead. Cosmo made tea and fresh orange juice while Tikal taught herself how to make pancakes.****

'You know, you guys really don't have to go to so much trouble?' Knuckles mumbled, hearing the two in the kitchen.

'Even though I know that was a sincere gesture, if we didn't, you'd either be eating nothing or burnt toast.' Cosmo giggled.

'That's probably true.' Knuckles smirked.

'You want some help over there, girls?' Rouge offered as she slowly woke up.

'No thanks, Rouge, we're nearly done.' Tikal smiled.

'Wow girls, you've got enough here to feed a whole army!' Cream giggled as she woke up and walked towards the kitchen bench.

'So who wants to jump on the other boys and Blaze and wake them up for breakfast?' Rouge smirked.

'ME!' Cosmo and Cream exclaimed together.

'Wait! First I want to pour cold water on Sonic.' Knuckles smiled darkly.

'Hurry up so we can eat, I'm starved.' Rouge rolled her eyes.****

Knuckles rubbed his hands together with excitement before filling up a jug full of ice cold water. Cosmo and Cream grabbed a big pillow each as they waited for the red echidna while Rouge and Tikal stepped back, certainly not wanting to get involved in this mess. The three advanced on their targets slowly before…

'WHAT THE F-'

'Wake up, sleepyheads!' Cream exclaimed cutting off a now drenched blue hedgehog.

'We've got pancakes, OJ and tea, want some?' Cosmo said as she hit Tails with a pillow.

'Sounds yummy! Wanna bring some to me?' Tails smirked.

'Get a hold of yourself? They're great girls but they're not stupid.' Shadow huffed.

'You girls saved the best stuff for me though, right?' Blaze said as she jumped up, headed for the food.

'No way, princess. It's all mine!' Silver exclaimed as he tried to pull the lavender feline away from his food.

'I'll go and wake Miss Amy so she can eat before taking the medicine today.' Cream smiled before heading down the hall.

'Good idea, she needs to take it on a full stomach!' Tikal yelled out to the young rabbit.

Cream knocked on the door a few times before letting herself in to find Amy still asleep. She had such a good day yesterday and the day before that, she wasn't really on the monitors that much anymore so it was nice to see her not hooked to a million chords. Cream walked up to the bed and sat down by Amy, who had her back to the young rabbit, before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

'Amy? Time to wake up, we've got some goodies for breakfast for you. The others are back and they've got the medicine for you.' Cream smiled.

'…'

'Amy? Come on, time to get out of bed.'

'…'

'Amy? Amy!'****

'…'

'Oh my, God! TAILS! COSMO!' Cream screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

The gang was startled when the baby of their group came rushing into the lounge room, tears streaming down her face as she babbled something that no one could translate. No one could calm her, so instead she dragged them all to the room where Amy lay and turned her over so she was now lying on her back.

'She's not waking up!' Cream cried.

'Shit, ok, everyone out and down to the garage! Silver, I need you to lift her up and bring her down, now!' Tails exclaimed as he unhooked one chord that was still attached to her.

'What is going on?!' Sonic screeched.

'I don't know!'

'What do you mean, you don't know?!' Blaze exclaimed.

'Why isn't Rose waking up?!' Shadow added.

'I DON'T KNOW! Everyone get down to the garage and someone call the doctors that were here last week! Their numbers are on the desk!'

As the gang rushed down to the garage, Silver ahead of them all with Amy in his arms, Sonic froze solid in his room. Tails suddenly noticed his brotherly-figure wasn't following them, causing him to turn around and drag the blue hedgehog down to the garage with him, drilling into his head that Amy was going to be ok. Not that he really knew that for sure…

Silver lay Amy down on the small bed in the garage, before Tails pushed him back so he could hook her up to his machine. He scanned her with his new machine, which he had now upgraded so the results would come through instantly. They came back horrifying, it was everywhere. Her legs, her arms, her blood, her brain and Tails didn't know what to do.

'The doctors are on their way!' Knuckles exclaimed after hanging up the phone.

'I need everyone to step back. Shadow, push that machine next to you closer to me!' Tails exclaimed.

'Ok, ok!' He answered in a panic.

Tails picked up the two handles on the machine before placing them over her chest. He keyed in a few codes before sending electric shocks through the young hedgehog's body, Sonic grew worried and instinctively stepped forward to stop him until Rouge and Blaze stood in front of him. He screeched for his brotherly figure to stop but he couldn't, he was trying to keep her heart going, but it was fading away so fast.  
><strong><br>**'Tikal, get the medicine!' Tails exclaimed.

'Here it is!' Cosmo said as she pulled it out of the bag she was standing next to.

'What are you going to do?!' Blaze exclaimed.

'We have to give it to her now!'

'What about the doctors?!' Rouge asked.

'We can't wait any longer!'

'It's ok, we're here!' Doctor Sweeny exclaimed as her and the other doctors ran in with their equipment.

They barged through the team, pushing them away so they could unpack their equipment and hook Amy to their machines and oxygen masks. Tails continued to try and restart the young hedgehog's heart but with every electric shock circuiting her being, he was giving up hope.****

'Did you try and force feed her the cure?' Doctor Cooper asked intensely.

'Yes, but she won't take it!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Here heart rate is dropping.' Doctor Fowler said watching the monitor.

'What's going on?!' Cream cried.

'She's not breathing in the oxygen anymore!' Doctor Wolowitz exclaimed.

'Stay with us, Amy!' Doctor Sweeny said as she watched the monitors and continued to feel for her pulse.

'Amy! Amy, wake up! Amy, come back! Amy!' Sonic exclaimed as he rushed to her side and gripped her hands in his…


	11. It's Time To Pay The Piper

**WOW! So many lovely and emotional reviews! I'm so glad everyone is loving 'Cancerous love' so far!  
>I can't wait to see the reviews after these next few chapters...<br>I sure hope you all like the rest of it! Keep in mind all of my stories are pre-written, so when you review... I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED! *evil laughs*  
><strong>**Happy reading, fanfic babes! xx**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>'Tikal, get Cream and Cosmo out of here!' Tails exclaimed.

Tikal did as she was told after she was snapped out of her horrified trance by Silver and Shadow who led the three girls away to the lounge room, too distraught and/or shocked to watch the scene unfold before them any longer. Sonic remained kneeling on the floor by Amy's bed, gripping her hand in both of his as Rouge and Blaze stood behind him, holding their tears back and forcing themselves to think positively.

'We have to extract the toxins.' Doctor Cooper said, before gesturing for Knuckles to pass him a syringe.

'Won't that will extract the medicine as well?!' He asked, passing the large needle over.

'No, anything that even remotely made it into her system shouldn't have left her stomach yet.'

'Tails, pass me another syringe.' Doctor Wolowitz exclaimed.

'She's flat lining, hurry!' Doctor Sweeny screeched.

'Don't leave us, Amy! You can't leave me!' Sonic yelled at the unconscious rosy hedgehog.

The two doctors tried their hardest to extract as much of the toxins as they could from the young girl's body whilst still watching the monitors, hoping it would take away some of the abnormal cells as well. It was no use, the cancer had taken over her too far and fast. The familiar beep of the flat lining monitor sounded before the doctors put down the syringes slowly and stepped away.

They shut off the heart rate monitor, cutting off the piercing, beeping sound before Doctor Fowler placed a comforting hand on Tails' shoulder. He instructed his doctors to quickly pack up their minor equipment and head out straight away, which they did so calmly and quietly.

'I'm sorry, Son.' Doctor Fowler said to Tails.

'No. She isn't?' Tails stammered.

'She's not in pain anymore.' Doctor Sweeny said as her and the others stood up with their gear.

'No, no? There has to be something you can do?' Rouge stuttered as her and Blaze turned to the doctors.

'We are so sorry, ladies. We offer our deepest condolences, and if there is anything else you might need-'

'I've got something.' Sonic cut Doctor Wolowitz off as he stood up from Amy's bedside.

'Sonic?' Tails questioned.

'I want that syringe filled with the cancerous toxins.'

'What on earth for?!' Doctor Cooper asked.

'Because I'm going to kill him.'

After Amy passed away, her blue hero turned dark. His fur began to flame and his fur turned a midnight blue, causing the doctors to bid Tails a quick goodbye and run, taking the syringes with them and planning to dispose of them. Tails and Knuckles tried to calm their best friend down with words of love and wisdom, but it was no use…

The blue hedgehog turned around and looked at his pink love's body, her limp, lifeless body, before letting out a piercing roar and bolting out of the garage at supersonic speed. Blaze and Rouge were holding back their sobs, but unable to hide their tears, knowing where Sonic was headed but still trying to process the fact their closest friend had died before their eyes.

'He really will kill him!' Blaze sobbed.

'We have to go after him, I'll go and get the others. We leave now!' Knuckles exclaimed, forcing himself not to ran upstairs to find Tikal huddled into Shadow's arms and Cream cuddled up into Cosmo who was being comforted by Shadow. At the sight of the red echidna, they all leapt to their feet, praying he had the news they all wanted to hear. As Knuckles was about to speak, he felt a though all the oxygen in his being had been stolen, hitching his breath and stopping him from saying even the smallest of words.

'Is she?' Silver asked.

'She's… she's gone.' Knuckles winced, allowing a tear to roll down his cheek.

Shadow quickly brought Tikal into his chest, holding her until her sobs subsided even in the slightest. Cream and Cosmo began to cry hysterically into each other before their brother figure, Silver, brought them into a tight squeeze. Knuckles gave them a few seconds to process, still forcing himself to stay strong, for the others and for Amy.

'Sonic's gone after Eggman.' Knuckles stammered.

'What?' Cream asked.

'He turned dark faster than I've ever seen him before. He's going to kill him, we have to go now.' Knuckles said before heading downstairs.

The others immediately follow the red echidna down to the garage where Rouge, Blaze and Tails already have the Tornado ready to go. Everyone took their place before speeding out of the garage and headed towards where they last encountered the obese doctor. The ruins of his old base…

'You sick piece of shit!' Sonic exclaimed as he kicked Eggman in the stomach.

'S-Sonic, I swear, I-I'm-'

'No! Don't you dare try and apologise!' Sonic cut the doctor off with another swift kick before lifting him up and throwing him against the nearest wall.

After the gang destroyed Eggman's base, he was shockingly able to rebuild the majority of it thanks to new pieces of machinery that he had stored away for this sort of predicament. Which unfortunately for him, backfired and worked in Sonic's favour post Amy's death. Sonic arrived at the 'new' base within seconds before barging down the door to find Eggman going about his evil ways in the control room.

When he arrived, the doctor's two sidebots and childish messenger were there before disappearing in a cowardly manner at the mere sight of the angry hedgehog. Instinctively, Eggman grew cocky, wanting to know what the surprise visit was for. He soon grew less cocky once Sonic told him Amy was dead, thanks to Gama-Change. After a few brief sentences, Sonic charged and began his violent attack on Doctor Eggman…

'Ask yourself, Sonic… In all the years we've been enemies, have I ever really tried to kill you or the others?' Eggman panted, struggling to his feet.

'What does that have to do with anything?!' Sonic snapped.'Then surely you know this was not my intentions. I can show you my plans for Gama-Change, Amy was never meant to be injected with-'

'I couldn't give two shits about what was _meant _to happen, Egghead! Amy is dead because of you!' Sonic said before spin dashing the doctor into the same wall.

'Sonic, please. I beg for mercy.'

'No, now you pay the price.' Sonic said darkly as he sauntered towards the doctor.

He gripped his enemy's trench coat and lift him up to his own eye level, staring deep into his weak and cowardly soul before rapidly turning him around and wrapping one arm around the grossly obese man's neck as he place the other hand on the side of his head, ready make his kill.

'Sonic, stop!' Silver exclaimed from the door.

'Don't do this, Blue!' Rouge added.

Sonic looked up to find his team members and closest friend standing at the entrance to the base, watching him turn into to something he wasn't, something he swore he'd never be and something he swore to protect others from. Tails looked at his brotherly figure horrified, watching him prepare to kill their enemy for real after the death of their friend. Shadow and Knuckles took a few steps forward, trying to ease their way towards the furious hedgehog.

'Killing Eggman won't bring her back.' Shadow stated calmly.

'It will make things right, even.' Sonic protested.

'That's not true and you know it, Sonic. What would Amy say if she saw you like this?' Knuckles said, causing Sonic to loosen his grip slightly.

'Please, help me.' Eggman begged.

'Shut up, or I swear to Chaos-'

'Don't stoop to his level, Sonic.' Cosmo said as she walked forward.

'He isn't worth our time anymore, not that his plans ever were.' Blaze added.

'This isn't how we're going to remember Amy Rose! She isn't going to die in vain.' Tikal said shakily.

'Now, let go of Doctor Eggman and come home, Sonic. Please…' Cream said as she walked towards the blue blur and outstretched her hand.

Sonic thought about this for a few seconds, still tempted to take out his enemy once and for all and make him pay for what he did to Amy. He eventually released his grip completely and pushed Eggman to the ground, allowing him to hit the ground harshly, before walking over to his friends. His dark blue glow faded back to his natural, cerulean colour as he walked passed them and out the door for the last time…

It had been almost a week since Amy's passing and since Sonic came home after almost killing Eggman. When they returned home, Sonic took Amy's body back to her own home where he changed her dress and lay her down in her own bed. Sonic then lay on the bed with her, resting his head on her chest and interlocking his fingers with hers, unable to accept the fact she was really gone.

He hadn't left her room, let alone her house since he got there. He hadn't eaten, slept, showered or even run in all that time. He just lay there motionless and quiet, waiting to fade away into nothing himself. Tails tried to bring him home once or twice but was viciously shut down each time, deciding to leave it a little longer before trying again.

'He's still there?' Cream asked as she sipped her tea.

'It's been nearly a week. He just lies there next to her, like he's either waiting for her to wake up or for him to die with her.' Tails said sadly as he took a drink of his soda.

'Do the others know?' Cream arched her eyebrow.

'They do. I think Knuckles and Rouge even tried to get him to leave at one point, but he just turned vicious again.'

'That's so sad, Tails. I wish we could help him.'

'I've tried, Cream, but he's so sad and angry it's just no use yet.'

'I miss her.' Cream admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'So do I, Cream. So do I.'After Cream left Tails' garage after a quick visit, she made her way slowly down the dirt path that headed towards her cottage home. She couldn't help but think about Sonic, and how he just lay with Amy day in and day out. They were all just as devastated as he was, but he clearly wasn't taking it as well.

The gang knew for sure now he either admitted to her his true feelings or admitted it to himself. After it came up in a conversation one night a few days ago, Blaze was forced to spill his secret. She knew it wouldn't bother him anymore, plus it allowed everyone to understand why he was acting the way he was. Cream decided she couldn't take it anymore, she was going to Amy's house and she was going to help him.

Sonic was clearly past the stage of needing help, but if anyone could do it, she could. She ran the rest of the way to where Amy's cottage home still remained before she opened the front door, thanking Chaos Sonic was too tired to get out of bed and lock it. She stepped inside the living room, looking around to find it was dusty and dark. It made her feel so sad and empty…

'Mr. Sonic? Mr. Sonic, where are you?'


	12. Coming to Terms With Reality

The young rabbit continued to traipse slowly through the house, searching for a response or a sign of Sonic. The house was undeniably sad and empty after Amy had gone. It was dark, gloomy, dirty and just all around… wrong, without her there. After the Cream found nothing in the living room or kitchen, she cautiously made her way upstairs to Amy's room where she suspected Sonic and Amy would be.

'Mr. Sonic? Are you here?' Cream asked carefully.

'Go away.' A voice came from Amy's room, startling the girl.

She took in a deep breath before making her way to the fuchsia hedgehog's bedroom door before knocking and letting herself in. She opened the door slowly and looked around, only to find Sonic standing at the window and staring out it, standing still and emotionless. Amy's body continue to lay in her bed, covered by the doona and her head gracefully placed on the plush pillow.

'Mr. Sonic, are you ok?' Cream asked as she entered the room and closed the door.

'Leave, Cream.' Sonic said again, not looking away from the window.

'Please come home. We all miss you, and it's time for us all to say goodbye to-'

'No. She stays with me, here.' Sonic cut her off.****

Cream bowed her head, unsure of what else to say to him before he walked away from the window and lay back on the bed and cradled Amy in his arms. She looked awful, still beautiful, but Cream had never seen her so, so… this. Her vibrant pink fur was now almost completely grey and pale, her hair was tied up and she wasn't wearing her gloves anymore. Sonic had her dressed in her everyday red dress and a light cardigan due to it being a chilly day.

The sight brought tears to the young rabbit's eyes, she missed her sister so much and seeing her dead before her broke her heart. She wanted to burst into tears, collapse to the floor and let it all out. However, she came here for a reason, to get Sonic away from here and allow everyone to say goodbye to Amy. She had to be strong and that's what she intended to do. ****

'She's so pretty.' Cream smiled as she looked at her friend.

'She's beautiful, always has been.' Sonic answered as he looked down at the dull pink hedgehog's face and brushed away her stray quills.****

'When was the last time you slept, Mr. Sonic?' Cream asked after a minute of silence.

'I don't know and I don't care.' He answered.

'So you haven't eaten, bathed… or even run?'

'No, Cream. Why?' Sonic asked sternly, now looking at the young rabbit.

'You need to come home.'

'I've told you before and I'll tell you again, for the last time.' Sonic began as he got up and walked up to her. 'She stays here, with me, understand?' ****

Cream looked the blue hero in his now dull green eyes as he looked down on her with a cruel, harsh tone in his face. She tried harder than she ever had before to hold back her emotions, and did amazingly well only allowing her eyes to well a little. She continued to hold the gaze until she finally found the courage to take in a deep breath.

'Do you really think this is what she would have wanted, Mr. Sonic? Our entire team separated and miserable, unable to see her and say goodbye for the last time because her long time love has only just come to terms with his own feelings? I understand this is hard for you to hear and to deal with but it's hard for us too.' Cream said, beginning to choke up.

'You're a child, Cream. You don't understand, I love her.' Sonic mumbled.

'How dare you.'

'What?'

'You heard me. Just because I'm nine years old doesn't mean I don't know what love is. I live my mother, my friends and Amy more than you'll ever know.'

'Cream, I-'

'No! Amy was the same, she was just lucky enough to feel the other kind of love too. The love she had for you, but you were too stubborn to even give her the time of day unless it was saving her from Doctor Eggman or when it was a rare occurrence that she wasn't trying to hold you!' Cream cried.

'I… I…'

'I know this is hard for you, I get it! I love her too and so do the others! They need to grieve too!' Cream exclaimed.

Sonic opened his mouth, gaping like a goldfish in the attempt to say something to his young friend, but he had absolutely nothing. Cream began to cry, her tears falling down her face like waterfalls and she couldn't let Sonic see it after her few minutes of being so strong. She shook her head and let out a shaky sigh before turning around and opening the bedroom door, ready to walk out and head home.

She was quickly pulled back and blinded by blue and light brown fur from being pulled into Sonic's chest and gripped tightly. Her face was buried as two strong, masculine arms surrounded her petite frame, holding her for support. Sonic finally let go, and cried harder than he ever though possibly into Cream, unable to stop himself. He sobbed hysterically, tears streaming down his face, shocking Cream in her place.

She squeezed him back, pulling her hero and friend back as she let out her emotions also. They began to cry and cry… right there in the middle of Amy's room in front of Amy's body. After a few minutes of well needed release and grief, the two stepped away at arm's length and wiped at their eyes. They smiled at each other, feeling a little better after letting it all out before looking at Amy, who still lay there motionless and fragile.

'I know where we should bury her.' Sonic stammered.

'Where, Mr. Sonic?' ream asked, looking up at him.

'Her meadow. The meadow we found together, the meadow we decided- well, I decided- to call _Amy's Meadow_. Let's take her there now.'

'That sounds beautiful, Mr. Sonic.' Cream smiled before giving him a quick hug.****

As the sun set on the planet of Mobius, send out vibrant oranges, yellow and subtle hints of pink throughout the light blue sky, Cream and the gang made their way to Amy's meadow where they met Sonic and Amy. Sonic cradled the young hedgehog in his arms as he sat down and leant up against a tree and watched over the sunset. The gang slowly walked up to him, trying not to break at the sight of a motionless Amy in his arms.

'Ready, Pal?' Tails asked.

'No, but I guess there's no time like the present.' Sonic shrugged as he pulled Amy closer.

'She's watching us right now, I don't doubt it.' Cosmo smiled.

'She's in a better place now, Blue. Pain free and watching over us all.' Rouge added.

Sonic nodded, silently thanking his friends for their positive comments. Knuckles gave a half-hearted smile as he knelt down and began to dig a hole that would fit Amy, as much as it broke him to do so. Shadow and Tikal tried to flatten out the dirt and clay, as if it would make it more comfortable for her before Cream lay a small pillow in there for Amy. The young rabbit knew deep down the point was mute but it made her feel better.

After Sonic finally lay her down in the grave, dug in her favourite meadow by her favourite tree, Blaze picked an array of vibrant flowers and bunched them into Amy's hands. Silver placed a light sheet over Amy's petite body, not wanting her to be dirty before Knuckles began to bury her with the healthy dirt of the meadow.

The boys pat down the dirt and mud, making it a solid foundation as the girls walked around and picked out all of the nicest flowers in the meadow and began to plant them in the grave. It looked beautiful and elegant, a perfect fit for Amy Rose. Last but not least, Tails pulled out a small cement plate to lay above the grave. It read:

_'Here lies Amy Rose  
>Friend and Family<br>Loved by all who knew her  
>Missed by all whose lives she touched<br>Fly high, our Angel'_

Everyone stood back and admired there work before bowing their heads and remaining silent for a few minutes, relishing the good times they had with Amy. They all allowed themselves to let a few tears to fall, even Shadow of all people. After the few minutes passed, everyone peeled away from the grave one by one and began to walk home.

Goodbye, Amy Rose. We love you…


	13. Goodbye, My Lover

It's been just over ten years since Amy passed away…

Tails has become the most successful scientist on the face of Mobius, with degrees and diplomas of all kinds. After Amy died, he was determined to get his PhD in oncology and medicine but that was after he had won awards of all for his inventions and discoveries in engineering and mechanics. Also, he and Cosmo have been dating for around five or six years now. He had a ring and planned to propose to her on her next birthday, which almost everyone knew about except her of course.

Silver and Blaze had just celebrated their two year wedding anniversary, plus they had a baby on the way. No one had ever seen the cool, calm and collected grey hedgehog so worked up over anything before. Every time his feline wife was in pain, he immediately assumed the baby was coming and went into a minor meltdown. Blaze told him to pull himself together before explaining what the real situation was, it made her worry at the thought of what would happen when the baby really was coming. Some things never change!

Shadow and Tikal were recently engaged, and she had a beautiful rock on her left hand to prove that. The gang were proud and a little shocked at the fact Shadow had found someone to love, especially someone like Tikal. The two Mobians had moved in together and spent the time they had together planning their wedding or catching up with the gang. Shadow still worked alongside Rouge and now Cream at G.U.N agency, still loving every second of it… except Rouge on most days.

Rouge and Knuckles were _finally _officially together. For quite some time they began just fooling around together, which they thought no one knew about. However, it's not like they were even slightly subtle about it, which was disappointing considering one side of the party was supposed to be a spy. To no surprise, Knuckles was too scared to ask the ivory bat out on a real date, so she had to be the one to do the dirty work. A few months later, anyone could swear they were actually in love, but they weren't sure the L-word had been said aloud yet.

Cream had probably made the biggest transformation of all… After Amy passed away, Cream swore she was going to be strong, forever. Not just for herself but to Amy's legacy and for everyone around her. She spent four years being trained every day by Shadow, Rouge Knuckles and sometimes even Sonic to grow to her full battling potential, to which she became very skilled in all kinds of combat. When the young rabbit turned thirteen, she was beautiful, smart and a highly skilled fighter, which is when she was accepted into the G.U.N agency to work alongside Shadow and Rouge as spies for the planet of Mobius. Her mother worried about her constantly which was no surprise but she was always quick to prove herself.

As for Sonic? He still remained the hero of Mobius, growing stronger, faster and more attractive every day. He was often forced into interview, advertisements and commercials which he would resent each and every time but was always talked into it by Tails and sometimes Rouge when the perks favoured her. The Mobian girls and women would swoon over the cerulean hedgehog, obsessed with his speed and charm, not to mention his good looks. Only now days, he didn't care, they weren't for him. He only had one girl on his mind…

Today, Sonic was asked to give a speech in front of the whole of Mobius in order to celebrate the passing over his arch nemesis, Doctor Eggman. According to the doctors, one of Eggman's invention went horribly wrong and turned on him before it killed him in his own base. Even Sonic and the team were a little sad, having known him their entire lives, but Eggman was growing quite old so they knew it was probably only a matter of time. They just hoped he died quickly.

'Good morning, Mobius.' Sonic said with a slight smile, standing at the podium overlooking a crowd of thousands and cameras in his face.

The rest of the gang stood off to the side behind him, there for support on what would be a long and hard day. The crowds cheered and whooped at the sight of their hero, and swooned at the sound of his voice. Nothing had changed about the fact Sonic wasn't a fan of swooning girls, it still made him a little nervous, but he felt better knowing his team was behind him.

'Today we're here to apparently _celebrate_ the fact that Doctor Eggman had passed away. However, I really don't think celebrate is the right word. He may have had horrible morals and plans but for myself and my team, he was a big part of our lives. As great as it'll be to not have to worry about him anymore, he'll be missed.' Sonic nodded.

_The crowd erupted into applause at their hero's honesty, cheering and crying out his name.  
><em>  
>'I'd like to thank you all for being here today, I'd like to thank my team for always being here to support me and I'd like to thank the president of Mobius for allowing me the honour to give this speech. Sorry it's nothing special, but I've never been good and public speaking.' Sonic chuckled.<p>

_The crowd laughed along with him before love struck girls began to swoon at his smile and call for his name._

'There is one last person in particular I'd like to thank, one of the most important people that's ever been in my life. She stood by me even when I was being stubborn, nasty, reckless and stupid. She never gave up on me or the team and she never let us down. She died ten years ago from cancer, injected into her by one of Eggman's machine that went horribly wrong.' Sonic began to choke up… tears forming in his eyes.

'Not a day goes by I don't think about her. Not a day goes by about how I couldn't save her, and for that I'll never forgive myself. However, I know she's forgiven me, because I feel her with me every minute of every day. If she was still here, today she would be my wife, my soul mate and the mother of my child. So, this here goes out to the love of my life, Amy Rose. I miss you, beautiful.'

The crowd feel dead silent for a few seconds, so quiet you could hear a pin drop before they erupted into applause and cheers. They cried out their hero's name, crying for him and feeling his pain. Sonic turned around and looked at his team, shooting them a smile full of emotion and trying not to let his tears fall. They locked eyes with him, trying to hold back their own emotions.

Sonic waved to the crowd once more before stepping down off of the podium and shaking hands with the president before embracing his team in a group hug. They all told him how proud tey were of him, and how proud Amy would be. They all thanked the president and waved out to th crowds before subtly slipping away and leaving for _Amy's Meadow._

The Sonic team quickly made their way out of the city, not wanting to be caught up with any obsessed fans. After they made their way off the train and back to the country side, they slowly made their way out to Amy's Meadow, chatting and laughing on the way. They recalled old memories and laughed at the day they had just had. They couldn't believe how nice it was to be together again, it wasn't often the entire gang was together all in one place anymore, now that Eggman was gone anyway.

'Amy's Meadow is so beautiful this time of year.' Cream smiled as they all entered the meadow.

'That's so true, so many beautiful flowers and trees.' Tikal added, hand in hand with Shadow.

'You girls ready to come and pick some flowers?' Blaze smiled, earning a nod from them all in response.

Every year around the anniversary of her death, the entire team went out to the meadow and decorated her grave again together. They all talked to Amy together, asking her how she was and if she was still there with them. Even though they couldn't hear anything, they could feel her presence.

Sonic simply stood back and watched them all bring the flowers to her grave and decorate it again, he felt it was their turn to do it. After all, he was there every single evening, picking flowers for her grave and talking to her for hours on end. The gang knew he visited her, however, not to that extent. He'd never let go of her, and he'd never find another like Amy Rose. He'd always be her hero, and she would always be his love, strength and hope.

'Goodbye, my lover.' Sonic whispered.


End file.
